Impossible, I do
by pixie2010
Summary: This is gonna be good! That is all I am giving away until you click on the story.
1. Accidental Proposal

I have read a lot of great stories about Kim and Ron's wedding. They are usually very emotional and follow their lives afterward. This is not one of those, people! This fic will be about the difficulties that are bound to come up for two world-savers who happen to be getting married. Expect a lot of humor, drama, chaos, and minimum fluff!

* * *

24-year-old Kim Possible, looking more beautiful than ever, gracefully began her long walk down the petal-strewn aisle. Joyful faces of family and friends surrounded her as she took her final steps as only a Possible.

Kim closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself before the big moment. When she opened them again, she found that the man who held her arm was no longer her father but- Dr. Drakken? Now the rows of people were replaced by other familiar faces: Shego, the Seniors, even DNAmy were among the crowd of sneering villains.

She struggled to break free from Drakken's grasp as Lil' Diablos and other robots destroyed everything in sight. There were too many of them; she could not win. The last image that filled her vision was Ron being carried away by a legion of monkey ninjas, screaming "Why couldn't you just be normal, Kim!"

BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP! The Kimmunicator rang.

In her eagerness to end the horrible nightmare, Kim skipped the usual morning unpleasantness associated with waking up.

"Sitch, Wade?" she said brightly.

"I thought you'd still be asleep. Anyway, we got a major hit. Asia's most dangerous prototype inventions have been mysteriously vanishing. Someone wants to talk to you at-"

"A top-secret research facility?"

"Of course. This one's in Taipei. I'll set you up with a ride in fifteen."

"Please and thank you."

It was amazing how little Kim had changed in six years. She looked older, obviously, but it suited her. The red-haired girl had completed college in record time and now helped her dad design rockets, when she wasn't saving the world, that is.

As hard as she tried, Kim could not stop thinking about that stupid dream. She needed to confide it to someone, preferably a female. While her mother was still her usual outlet, Mrs. Dr. Possible was busy with back-to-back surgeries for a few weeks. She was trying to get in as many as she could before retirement.

That left Monique, a friend who had remained constant since high school. Kim dialed the number quickly. It rang once before the dark-skinned young woman picked up.  
"Hey, girl! I was just about to call you myself. The new Club Banana is opening tonight, remember? I had to make sure you were coming."

"Hi Monique. Yeah, congrats on becoming store manager. I know you'll be great!"

"Thanks, Kim. Now tell me what you're ish is."

"There is no ish, Mon. It's just this dream…" She explained it from the beginning.

"I get it. You feel guilty over the world-saving thing and you're afraid it's going to ruin your life- or at least your wedding."

"I know, I know, it's so stupid! But I can't help thinking that something will go horribly wrong."

"Chill, Kim. He hasn't even asked you yet, has he?"

"No. I'm not sure he will."

"Of course he will! You two move at a slow pace, I'll admit. It took, like 17 years for your first kiss."

"That was different. Villains get in the way of everything. Well, I'll see you tonight. Right now I'm off to Taiwan."

"Ooh, get me some export-quality sandals, will you?" Monique joked, then hung up.

Top secret research facility- Taipei, Taiwan:

"Ah, I am so glad you are here! We need your help quite badly," said an elderly woman who was extremely short.

"Glad we could be of service, Ms.?"

"Chang, it's Chang. Call me Lin. You see, my husband is one of the world's foremost scientists. Last night we received a tip that someone might be trying to steal one of his inventions. I hope you can prevent it, Mrs. Stoppable!"

"Miss Possible," Kim corrected, glancing at Ron embarrassedly.

"You mean you're still not married? I've been following your career for years and years. I've never seen a cuter couple!"

"Can we stay on subject, Lin?" She made a mental note that the woman wasn't too distressed over her husband's invention being taken.

"Oh yes, yes we should. I'll go get the police officer. He can tell you about our security measures." She waddled off.

A few minutes of silence followed.

"Uh, Kim?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yes?" She was deep in thought about the missing people.

"I know this isn't a good time but-"

"You are right! It is not a good time!" The voice of Drakken came from nowhere. "Because this is the time when I shall defeat you, Possible and Buffoon!"

The blue villain was standing on a platform high above them.

"Dude, stop playing! Everybody knows you know my name," Ron said.

"Ugh! His impudent smart mouthing stretches beyond teenage years!" Drakken grumbled.

"Never mind. Shego, get her!"

Immediately, Kim and Shego were engrossed in their kung fu fight.

Shego managed to kick her opponent's shin. "Gee, Kimmie, I think you're slowing down these days," she snickered.

Kim jumped in the air and knocked Shego off her feet. "Sorry, you're not that lucky!"

The green woman snarled. She continued blocking Kim's moves while trying to get in some of her own.

"No way!" the redhead smiled while fighting.

"What?" Shego asked, irritated.

"Shego, is that a gray hair?" Kim motioned to the point of interest while slamming Shego in the face.  
"No it's not!" The older woman insisted, but she caught a glimpse of her own strand of hair that stood out among the black.

"I can't believe it. Exactly how old are you, Shego?" Kim took advantage of the gray hair.

"None of your business, Princess! You're all grown up, yet you still ask childish questions. Ha!"

"Beats having gray hair." Kim punched her in the jaw.

"Shego, I have the supersonic replicator! Let's go!" Drakken called.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron lunged at the mad scientist. He managed to knock him over, but Drakken held tight to the invention.

"Let go!" Ron insisted, tugging at the replicator with all his might.  
"No!" The villain did the same.  
"Yes!" "No!" "Yes!"  
"No!"

"Will those two ever grow up?" Shego said exasperatedly as she escaped from Kim.

"Don't count on it," the redhead responded, just as annoyed.

"Yes times infinity, so there!" Ron finally grabbed the invention.

Drakken ran to his escape vehicle where Shego waited. "You may think you're all that with your superior arguing, but you will never be!" He shook an angry fist, thenvanished in a trail of dust.

"KP, can I ask you something?" The blonde said timidly.

"Not now, Ron! Drakken's getting away." She tried to catch up to the getaway car, but they were far behind.

They coughed in the trail of pollution.  
"So much for that mission," Kim said defeatedly.  
"Hey, at least they didn't get the supersonic whatchamacallit,"her partnercomforted.

"Things could be worse." As he uttered the last words, his pants fell down for no apparent reason.

"Oh man!"

Kim laughed. Ron never failed to cheer her up.

Later- on a plane currently flying over England:

"Thanks for the ride, Josh!" Kim gratified sincerely.

Joshua Mankey piloted the aircraft expertly.  
"No problem. It's the least I could do after you helped me find my true calling."

"So not the drama. That was really more on Ron's part than mine."

"Yeah," the 24-year-old Josh agreed. "Stoppable, if you hadn't tripped over my best painting back in Senior year, I might have gotten that scholarship to art school and not joined the Air Force." There was no hint of resentment in his voice.

"Any time," Ron said importantly.

A few minutes later…

"KP, I know this isn't the best time to say this," Ron began. He was interrupted by their old high school acquaintance.

"Oh no! Looks like we have engine failure," Josh exclaimed. "I can jettison an escape pod, but it only fits one person!"

"That's okay," the no-longer-teen-but-still-a-hero said. "We'll jump here."

The team put on their helmets and exited the plane. As usual, Ron pulled his parachute almost immediately, losing a small velvet box in the process.

"Noooo!" That box was a whole lot more important than homework, which he previously lost during jumps.

"What's wrong?" Kim yelled. She was ahead of him and did not see the box falling rapidly.

He didn't answer.

They found themselves hurtling over what was probably the bustling city of London. It would be dangerous to land on a heavily-trafficked intersection.

"Let's try to land in that big garden over there!" She hoped he heard her.

Moments later, Kim descended upon a richly decorated garden. There were lights hanging across the trees, flower formations everywhere, and topiaries trimmed into shapes of hearts and cherubs.

Directly in front of her was a marble fountain. Floating in the fountain's clear water, she saw an open velvet box. Inside the box was a beautiful ring and a handwritten note that said, "Kim, will you marry me?"

Ron landed with a loud thump behind her a second later, oblivious to any of this. He was surprised and confused when Kim turned around, her green eyes shining, with a look of pure joy on her face.

Immediately she pulled him into a tight embrace, awestruck. "Ron, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"And to think- you planned all of this, it's absolutely perfect!"

"Wha?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She let him slip the ring on her finger, though he had no idea how she found it.

Piece by piece, the situation started making sense to him- sort of. What mattered, though, was that his question had finally been asked. And she had said yes. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Kim and Ron stood together blissfully, completely unaware that they were standing in the back courtyard of Buckingham Palace, that the atmosphere had been created for two entirely different people: Prince William and his wife who were celebrating their first anniversary. They did not see the rose formation behind them, a heart with the words 'William and Victoria.'

Nor did they know of the troubles that lay ahead of them.

* * *

Hope you liked the prelude. Next chapter is when the real fun begins, Pixie's honor! 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2-

* * *

It was an icy January night. Kim, Ron, both of their mothers, Rufus, and Monique were gathered in the Possibles' kitchen.

When Kim told her mom about the engagement, the reaction had been this:

"Kimmie, I'm so happy for you. It seems like just yesterday we were sending you to PreK and now (Mrs. P got teary-eyed) my little girl is all grown up."

"Mom, don't cry! I mean, you knew this would happen someday."

Too late. The floodgate had been opened.

"I didn't think someday would be so soon," the elder Possible sniffled. "Oh well, I guess this is best for you and Ron. Kimmie, I'm going to tell you something I have never told you about before."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. When I got engaged to your father, we didn't have much. Money was tight and your Nana didn't exactly approve of me, either."

"She didn't?" This was news to Kim's ears.

"No. She thought women should be willing to stay at home and raise a family, not out doing brain surgery."

The younger raised her eyebrows. "Says the NAVY Seal?"

"Yeah, she warmed up to me long before we had you. Anyway, my wedding was a bit smaller than I would have liked it to be. The church wasn't quite what I imagined, and the dress- well, it didn't matter. I had James and he was the single most important thing from that day forward, until you kids came along."

Kim was getting a little bored with the speech. Her mom noticed and got straight to the point.

"As I walked down to that altar, I made a silent vow Kimmie. I promised myself that if I ever had a daughter, she would have the biggest, most spectacular wedding celebration possible."

This was nowhere near what she and Ron had in mind.

"That was before we honeymooned in Las Vegas and won a couple of mil- enough to get the science lab running, and for the house. But I still wished you could have a large event."

"Actually, Mom, we were thinking of a small-"

"And now that that dream can come true," Mrs. P was lost in nostalgia. "You've made me a very happy mother, Kim."

"Right, happy," Kim said resignedly. "A big wedding."

Flash forward to the kitchen again:

Monique finished her list of factors to be considered for the event.

"How's it look?" Kim asked as if she was giving the diagnosis for a particularly nasty disease.

"Not good," the fashionable woman answered darkly.

"Between location, transportation, decoration, not to mention the newlywed vacation-"

"That's a lot of 'ations'" Ron commented. Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Plus food, clothes, services, music, and a million other things- I don't know how we're going to plan all of this!" Monique looked ready to pull her hair out.

"Calm down," Mrs. P soothed, thrusting a mug of cocoa at her to occupy her hands (just in case).

"Maybe we should hire a wedding planner," Mrs. Stoppable said thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea, Mrs. Stoppable!" The younger redhead said.

"Please, Kim, we're going to be family. You don't have to call me Mrs. Stoppable anymore."

That presented a problem: what exactly would she call her? Calling two people 'Mom' would be weird and confusing. On the other hand, Kim realized she did not even know Mrs. Stoppable's first name. It was Samantha or Sandy or something like that.

An awkward silence followed. It was broken by a sharp knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" All five people volunteered.

Kim shrugged. "We can all go together."  
And so they did.

On the other side of the door stood a tall, bony woman wearing heavy makeup, a leopard printed blouse, and a miniskirt that matched. Overall, she gave the appearance of one trying to looking younger and failing miserably.

"Hello!" She greeted in a high-pitched, singsong voice meant for the opera.

"Um, aren't you a little old to be selling Pixie Muffins?" Ron asked, opening the door.

She laughed. It was a fake chiming noise, the kind they use on Broadway.

"Rebecca Biggins, at your service."

They stared blankly.

"I'm a wedding planner," she stated simply. Rebecca put a spider-veined hand on Kim's shoulder.

"And you, my dear, are in need of my great talents!"

The hero stared blankly. "How did dear! Can't an old lady like me stay current with the latest blogs?"

Kim, who did not know the engagement had been posted for the world to see, decided to have a little talk with Wade about running her website.

"Uh, Miss Biggins-"

"No, call me Becky, dear. Call me Becky Biggins. Everyone in my support group does."

"O-kay, this lady is officially creeping me out," Ron muttered under his breath.

Before anyone could do say anything more, Becky Biggins threw her hands up and screamed melodramatically.

"Sweet Kosher pickles! What on earth is that monstrosity?" She pointed to the floor.

Everyone turned around, half-expecting a giant monster, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Ron understood.

"Oh, you mean Rufus. He's not a monster, he's a naked mole rat!"

"A naked what-what?"

"Mole rat," he explained patiently.

Becky Biggins looked thoroughly disgusted. "Whatever. Just keep that _thing_ away from me."

She turned back to Kim. "Miss Possible, we have a lot of work to do if we're going to make this wedding the social event of the season."

Kim tried to protest. It was like her tongue had gone numb in frustration.

"But fear not, my dear," the strange woman continued. "I assure you this is going to be fun, fun, fun!"

Ron's mother tried a different approach. "Ms, er, Becky-"

"Becky Biggins, dear!"

"Yes, Becky Biggins, would you mind if we could have a private moment to ourselves?"

"Go right ahead, dear!" The intruder said, but did not move a muscle.

Monique took matters into her own hands.

"Becky Biggins, _dear_, let me show you the Possible family's charming back yard." She put her arm around the woman's shoulders and steered her outside. Kim shot her an appreciative look.

Mrs. Possible stuck out her hand authoritatively. "Family-to-family meeting, living room, now!"

In the living room:

Mrs. Dr. P paced relentlessly. Kim had no idea what was going on, and Ron sat on the sofa unconcernedly.

Mrs. Stoppable looked anxious to share something. "There's something you should know," she said glumly.

The others granted her permission to go on.

"It all started back in my high school days. Back then at Upperton High, Becky Biggins was basically the biggest loser around."

"No surprise," Ron interjected.

"One day, I was sitting at my usual lunch table with some of the more popular teens. We were talking and laughing over how badly the Lowerton Lemurs played- I was a cheerleader, you know-"

"You were a cheerleader?" Kim was beginning to realize how little she knew about her future mother-in-law.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. P supplied. "Both of us were on the Varsity squad. We became friends during basketball games."

"Now we know where I got my Mad Dog moves from!" the blonde boy added.

"Anyway, it was an ordinary day until I choked on a potato chip. My friends hadn't paid much attention in health class, so nobody knew what to do. My face was turning blue and the next thing I knew, Becky was dislodging that potato chip with expertise. She saved my life."

"So you've met this woman before and you owe her a favor?" Kim asked grimly.

"Well," Mrs. Stoppable said slowly. "Becky had a tendency of being overdramatic. That's why nobody liked her. I asked her if I could return the favor in some way- thinking more along the lines of buying her a soda or something- and she refused at first. Then she got this crazy notion of becoming a wedding planner and had me promise that my first child would be her client if they got married." She ended the story with an unhappy facial expression, knowing that high school had come back to haunt her.

"No way!" Ron cried out incredulously. "That kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life. It's like that stupid fairytale with the ugly elf guy."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Kim offered.

"That's the one! What are we going to do?"

Mrs. Possible tried to be optimistic. "Honestly, she can't be that bad. We desperately need a planner, remember? We'll just see how she works out."

It took a lot of hinting to finally get Becky to leave, after painstakingly convincing her that Kim would consult her soon.

Monique went after that, promising to stick with Kim and Ron through the planning process.

Then Mrs. Stoppable went. She was followed by Ron, who had 75 voicemail messages from his employees. That's what it took to be the president of Bueno Nacho Industries, after all.

Mrs. Possible convinced her daughter to stay for dinner rather than returning to her condo on the other side of town in the bitter cold.

Dinner was the infamous brain loaf. It was still a big hit at the neurosurgeons' annual potluck.

"How was your day, Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked, taking a bite of his wife's concoction.

"It was…acceptable. We stopped Duff Killigan from covering the Statue of Liberty in grass this morning." Kim thought better of mentioning anything matrimonial. Her father always had problems adjusting to the fact that his daughter was grown up.

"Where are the Tweebs, by the way?"

Mrs. Possible went white in the face at this question.

James Possible chuckled. "Jim and Tim are out with two of their friends. Should be home any minute."

"Since when do the Tweebs have friends?" Kim gulped down a piece of brain loaf.

"Oh, these are very special friends," her dad answered.

Mrs. P gripped her fork tightly. "The boys don't need special friends. They're too young!" she insisted.

Kim looked at her mother, mystified.

"Honey, they _are _going off to college in the fall. I think it's good for them."

Their daughter could no longer take the suspense.

"Who are these special friends Mom's freaking out over?" she demanded.

"I am not freaking!" Mrs. Possible said in a freaking sort of way.

The others ignored this.

"Their names are Kallie and Hallie. That's all I'm saying." Mr. P backed up the statement by shoveling a huge forkful into his mouth.

Suddenly, four teenagers came bursting through the door.

Kim's jaw dropped at the scene:

Jim and Tim, considerably more grown up than they used to be, entered the house with two girls. The females looked somewhat alike, with sun-streaked golden hair, blue eyes, and bronze tans.

As much as Kim (and her mother) hated to think it, they seemed to look like the twins' girlfriends.

"Hey, big sister!" Tim said cheerfully, pulling her out of her trancelike state.

"Or should we say little sister," Jim corrected boldly. Kim was now four or five inches shorter than them.

At Jim's comment, one of the blonde girls giggled adoringly.

Kim was not sure whether to roll her eyes or hurl. Mrs. P's right hand, which was holding a bread knife, shook uncontrollably. Mr. Possible looked highly amused.

"Well then," Jim noticed his mother's mad state and jerked his arm away from the taller girl's waist. "I guess I'll see you later, Hallie!"

Kim was still having trouble adjusting to seeing the Tweebs- who used to detest cooties- with any form of girls, let alone two who looked like they had been ripped from a Hollister advertisement. How in the world did this happen?

"Don't forget to bring the J 200 rocket fuel tomorrow, Timmy," the girl named Kallie said in a flirty tone. "I'll be counting the minutes!"

So _that_ explained it. The girls were techno geeks like her brothers. Very pretty techno geeks.

Tim blushed crimson until the girls waved goodbye and were gone.

"Gotta go!" They said in unison like the good old days.

"ACT exams tomorrow," Jim explained.

"We want to see if you can get a score higher than perfect," his twin finished. They ran upstairs.

James Timothy shook his head lightheartedly. "Those two are a handful these days."

A vile and revolting image swam into Kim's head. It was too awful for words. If you absolutely must know, the image was of Jim and Tim- her formerly little brothers- kissing the blonde girls. Ewwww!

At least her mother recovered when the boys left. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" she exclaimed.

"James, you got an email from your old friend, Professor Ramesh."

"Is there another scientists convention coming up?"

"No, it was about…" Mrs. Possible bit her lip, debating whether her husband would fly off the handle.

"About Kimmie and Ron," she finished smoothly.

"What about them?" Mr. P asked, nonplussed.

"Well, he figured we hadn't set a date yet, and he thought they might like to consult a long lost relative of his. I think her name is Madam Bonita." She made it a point to avoid saying the word wedding.

Kim could hear Ron's voice in her head: "Madam Bonita? Sounds like a kooky fortune teller."

"Ramesh says the woman helps people choose dates for…special occasions and supposedly her word brings good luck."

Mr. P snorted. "I highly doubt some fortune cookie is going to bring anyone luck!"

"I know what you mean, Hon. But it would mean a lot to Professor Ramesh. He is the reason we met, after all."

"Actually, setting us up was Drew Lipsky's idea."

Kim had a sudden realization. Drew Lipsky had caused her parents to meet. She would have not been born if it wasn't for Drakken! She would tell him this in their next encounter; Drakken would have fits over this one for ages.

"Why don't we let Kim decide?" Her mother finalized.

"That's a spankin' idea!" Mr. P said with feeling.

"Uh, Dad? Nobody says spankin' anymore." She couldn't help smiling.

But smiling would be the last thing she would be doing the following morning…

* * *

I hiked you up the cliff and left you hanging! How evil of me! Fear not, ferret-y friends, the Fearless Ferret stalks the night! Okay so maybe he doesn't, but I will update soon and that's better than a ferret, right? (This is where you nod your head and pretend to be listening.) 


	3. Fortune Kooky

Chapter 3 would have been done long ago had there not been the need to rewrite it several times. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kim overslept the next morning. After discussing it with Ron over the phone, they resolved to go see Madam Bonita. For laughs, if nothing else.

This idea was reinforced when Becky Biggins the wedding planner came to her condominium uninvited.

"Kimberly dear!" she croaked. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It really hasn't been that long since last night, Becky."

"Becky Biggins."

"Yes, Becky _Biggins._"

The woman was wearing a bright red-orange scarf, the color of flames, around her neck. She carried at least a dozen magazines and catalogs in her arms.

"As you can see, dear, I brought samples from all of the hottest designers. Let's get started, though I must warn you picking from so many selections will be tough, tough, tough!"

"Uh, right," Kim said wearily. "Sorry, but I kind of have to go meet someone else."

Becky winked. "Could it be the handsome groom?"

"Both of us have to go. It's a matter relating to the wedding, you see."

"Oh," the woman said dryly. "Be on your way, then. I'll be waiting for your call when you get back. Planning this event will be hard, hard, hard work!"

The red-haired younger woman drove away as fast as she could. Becky Biggins was a little scary.

Outside an old, ugly house near Mt. Middleton:

Ron glanced back and forth from the business card in his hand to the house's ghoulish, broken windows.

"KP, are you sure this is the right address?"

"I don't know. It certainly doesn't look inhabited."

Ron timidly walked up the creaky porch steps and pushed the doorbell button. It rang an eerie, sad tune which the heroes did not know was the national anthem of Kyrgyztan.

"Look, nobody's home. I guess we can leave," Ron turned around hurriedly.

"Hold on. I think somebody's coming," his fiancé said.

"What do you want?" a crinkly voice demanded grumpily.

"We're here to see a Madam Bonita."

The person's demeanor changed instantly.

"Why didn't you say so? Come in, come in!"

The door was opened by a lady wearing brilliant purple robes. Her ears were adorned with oversized earrings in the shapes of moons, stars, and planets so that it looked like two constellations were protruding from her head.

"I thought it was those dratted fools from the homeowners association again," she mumbled, leading them through cobwebbed corridors.

"They say I scare their kids on Halloween- ha! The brats come to my doorstep dressed as vampires and mummies, mocking the supernatural, begging for candy and they expect me to not teach them a lesson!"

Her two visitors did not want to know what kind of 'lessons' she taught the children.

"Here we are!"

They were in a small, cramped room that looked like it used to be a closet. Instead of clothes, the racks were filled with ancient books and oddly shaped objects.

As soon as Kim and Ron entered, the door slammed shut automatically.

"Couldn't we just talk outside?" Ron asked, glancing nervously at the closed door behind him.

"Sit!" Madam Bonita ordered.

They did so without being told twice.

"Now let's get started," she said cheerily as if it was a basket weaving class.

"We never introduced ourselves," Kim realized. "I'm-"

"Ssh! I know who you are. I know all the secrets this universe holds. You are Kate and Don."

"Actually we're-"

"Quiet, Don! You are interrupting my inner connection with the spirits. My senses tell me you are seeking a bond of marriage. I shall gaze into the Great Crystal Ball and reveal to you what the spirits desire."

"We're not really into the whole 'spirit connection' thing-"

"Silence!" Madam Bonita stared ceremoniously at an overturned fishbowl that substituted as the Great Crystal Ball.

She began chanting indecipherable words.

After what seemed like forever, she finally returned to her somewhat normal self.

"The spirits tell me your initial lucky number is 6. The second number is up to you. Don, say any number!"

Ron jumped with fright at her command. "Why can't you order around _Kate_ for once?" he grumbled.

"Say it!"

"Alright, alright! Seven." He chose the first number that came to mind.

"Very well. Your wedding day shall be on June the 7th."

That would not work. June 7 was Kim's birthday.

"That is decided, sealed by the ordinance of the Great Crystal Ball."

"But-"

"And you shouldn't dare break the sealed ordinance of the Great Crystal Ball."

"What happens then?"

"The spirits get angry, they swear vengeance upon you, and your entire wedding from planning to clean-up shall be cursed by the inescapable wrath of the unlucky spirits."

Kim was getting fed up with the sitch by then.

"That's it! I've heard enough. We're out of here!"

"Would you be interested in a palm reading before you go?" the woman tempted.

They shook their heads 'no' vigorously.

"Have it your way. That will be $77.50."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, I offered you the palm reading combo discount but you refused. I charge by the minute and you have been here for 10...no, 11 minutes. Make that $85.25."

"But we're not even taking your stupid advice!"

"Time's a-wasting, Kate and Don. I accept all major credit cards."

After a lot of grumbling, Ron finally handed her a gold card.

They rushed out of the house as fast as they could.

"Come again soon!" Madam Bonita called after them. "Recommend me to all your friends!"

Kim snorted. You'd have to be crazy to recommend that nutcase to anyone.

A few hours later they had narrowed down a date for themselves: June 25th.

"It's perfect!" she told Ron at his condo (there were no planner cooties there). "Doesn't overshadow any birthdays, it's on a Friday- the best day of the week, and nothing to get in the way."

He agreed. "Who needs Madam Bonehead? I've already told them not to schedule any Bueno Nacho meetings then. Your dad said they weren't planning any rocket launches for that day, either."

"You know what the best part is?"

"25 is a nice even number?"

Kim had known him too long to care about correcting that statement.

"No, Wade did some data analyzing and June 25th is the least likely day of the year for any of our foes to strike!"

"No rushing across the world in the middle of the ceremony? That rocks."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Next month, on a mission in South America:

Team Possible battled an army of monkey ninjas in a Peruvian rainforest.

BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP!

"Uh, is this a bad time?" an older Wade appeared on the screen.

The crime fighter dodged an evil monkey. "There have been worse."

"Some woman named Becky wants me to patch her through. Should I?"

"Becky? (She expertly took down another monkey.) That's a definite NO."

Wade nodded and the screen went black.

"Ron, don't let Monkey Fist get away with that statue." Kim jumped and kicked with both legs, knocking down two ninjas and toppling another with her fist.

"Don't worry, Kim. I've got it covered!" Seeing no other way to do it without his mystical monkey powers, Ron jumped on the mutated man's back.

"Get off me, Stoppable!" MF shrieked. Over the years, the villain had gotten more wrinkles, but it's not like he could get any uglier in the first place. They struggled until finally Ron wrestled the statue away.

During this time, Kim had defeated most of the monkeys, one of which had been holding a similar monkey idol. She had five or six ninjasto go.

"KP, I'm open!" Ron shouted.

As Kim raised her arms to throw the stone idol to her sidekick, Monkey Fist noticed something on her gloved hand gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is that- is it really- surely it's not?" He was baffled. "Kim Possible and my arch foe are engaged!"

Ron tripped him with his foot. "That's right, monkey freak!"

The villain rolled over with hideous laughter.

"Forget the statue, this is too good! I can't believe it!"

Kim and Ron glared.

"Oh yeah? Well, somebody told me you were seen on a romantic dinner cruise with DNAmy."

Lord Monty Fisk fumed. "Curse you and your genius friend's superior spying capabilities! I've told you before, I only married Amy so she will assist me in my quest to become supreme monkey master!"

Nobody was buying it. The authorities showed up at last.

"When will the villains learn to quit?" Kim asked the police officer standing beside her.

The man shrugged. He got into a police jeep and drove Monkey Fist and his simian ninjas away.

"Now we have to return this junk to the temple thingy." Ron held the monkey idols.

The Kimmunicator beeped again. It had been updated to a smaller, more convenient size.

"Sitch me, Wade."

"About that woman from earlier, she seemed really anxious- and a bit scary."

"At least she didn't show up at your house! That's when the real horror begins."

"She left a message. I'll get you a printout."

A paper zoomed out of the handheld device. Kim's eyes scanned the note.

"What's it say?" Ron asked curiously.

"She has some ideas for the wedding." Kim's voice quivered with anxiety.

"You know, I can't even begin to imagine what kind of strange things go on in that lady's head. It must be one big circus freak show," pondered Ron.

They stood there quietly for a moment.

Rufus began chattering nonsensically, pointing to the monkey statues.

"Oh, let's get these idols back in their place." The hero was back in her element.

1 hour later, jet skiing through the Mexican Gulf:

"Thanks for the ride, Brick!" Kim shouted over the noise of the water.

"Don't mention it!" yelled a muscular 26-year-old man from the motorboat. "It's the least I can do after you helped me get drafted for the NFL."

"No big!"

Meanwhile Rufus did professional-level tricks on his mini skis and Ron watched open-mouthed.

Soon enough they reached Middleton. Ron was off to Pop Pop Porter's charity fundraiser (all-you-can-eat mini corn dogs, duh!), and Kim headed to Monique's shop at the mall.

"Good job on foiling the monkey dude again, girl!"

"Thanks Mo- wait, how did you know?"

"Cell phone news alert. I keep up to date with the villains' plots too, you know."

Kim smiled.

During coffee breaks, Monique had taken to helping customers find the right clothes.

An extremely petite teenage girl stepped out of a fitting room, frowning. The cargo pants she was wearing practically hung off her thin frame.

"Honey, those are making a scarecrow out of you. Why don't we try size _triple_ zero this time?" the wavy-haired manager advised.

Her friend eyed a short denim skirt.

"She should try a mini," Kim suggested. "It'll lengthen her legs."

A minute later the girl emerged looking much more dazzling.

"Now _that_ is your look!" Monique beamed. "Good advice, Kim!"

Kim brushed off the compliment modestly as usual.

There was a rustling sound in a nearby stall. A moment later, a ghastly woman emerged wearing a black jacket.

Unpleasant shivers went down Kim's spine as she recognized the person.

Monique suppressed a giggle. "Ma'am, you do realize that's from the men's section?"

Becky whipped the coat off.

"Never mind that, manager. Do you realize you are standing next to _the _Kim Possible? Why, if this is the way they treat celebrities in this store I shall report it to-"

"Yes, I do realize that," Monique cut her off icily. "And if you have a problem with my management-"

Hurriedly Kim intervened.

"Becky, you remember Monique, a very good friend of mine."

"Since high school," Monique added.

Becky did not seem to care. "Well I'm her wedding planner!"

She turned to Kim.

"Now Kimberly, dear, forget this middle-class shop. I just discovered the most beautiful dress straight from the new fashion lines in Paris."

Kim was not listening. She was too busy trying to control her temper.

_Remember, she saved Mrs.Stoppable's life._ she thought to herself.

_You're doing this for Ron's mother._

_Do it for Ron's mother._

"Here, look at this clipping of it." Becky shoved a picture into her hands.

The dress she had in mind was a frilly, puke green colored monstrosity.

Monique would die if she saw this thing.

_Do it for Ron's mother-whatever her first name is._

"Becky, it's…not what I had in mind."

"Believe me dear, this is the way to go. Of course, your unsophisticated friends might not understand its true beauty, like those horrid little brothers of yours. And your fiancé, well, he's not exactly what I would call refined."

That was the last straw! It was bad enough that the freak was trying to control her wedding. Now she was insulting her friends and family. Kim could not take it anymore.

Becky Biggins babbled on.

Kim felt blood rush to her face. For some reason a kung fu move was coming to mind, the kick that had sent Shego flying through the air one Prom night long ago.

She heard the words coming out of her mouth automatically: "Sorry Becky!"

After that there was only darkness for the wedding planner.

* * *

Vague ending for now. Monkey Fist and DNAmy seemed like a probable outcome. Madam B will not return though she will play her own offhandish part. 


	4. Untitled as of yet

I think this is one rare occasion where nobody minds a character being removed!

* * *

After Kim's explosion at the mall, Becky Biggins got the picture and decided to walk out on the wedding (after putting some ice on her swollen lip). Being her freakish self, she departed with these last words: 

"I have NEVER made the mistake of attempting to work with such an abnormal couple! You might think you'll be better off without me, but mark my words, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, this wedding will be the most difficult task you will ever face or my name isn't Rebecca Hildegarde Biggins! Just wait and see!"

Shaking her fist and screaming this as she stormed away, Becky did not realize it when she walked onto the middle of the road and almost got run over by a Smarty Mart truck. She was then given a citation and $700 fine for jaywalking. Needless to say the police officer did not feel sorry for her.

The mid-twenty aged hero felt bad for hurting the wedding planner, though she had bounced back faster than Shego. Her entire family and the Stoppables agreed that the result it triggered was best for everyone.

A small private island, Europe:

"Give it up, Senior!"

"Miss Possible, I refuse to do that." Señor Senior Sr. gripped the irregular box tightly. "You see, with this contraption I will be able to freeze the aging process and stay as I am today forever. Admittedly, I have more fine lines than I used to, but this more sinister look becomes me."

Kim leapt up on the table, prepared to wrestle the device away from Señor Senior.

"Why don't you just buy the age stopper thing?" asked Ron. "I mean, I would understand if Drakken stole it, but you're rich."

Suddenly a creepy ringtone sounded.  
SSS pulled out a sleek red cell phone from his pocket. The initials "SSJ" flashed brightly.

"You must excuse me momentarily. I must answer my mobile." Evil he may have been, but Senior never failed to use proper manners.

"Hello? Junior! How are you, my son?"

"Junior?" Ron whispered. "Whatever happened to him? We haven't seen him in a while."

Kim shrugged silently, straining to hear the conversation. Rufus scampered closer to the villain, but the two humans could only hear Senior's side of the dialogue.

"Yes, of course the crowd loves you. You are my son after all. Yes, I would like to hear them cheering."

A loud, blasting roar was heard through the phone. It was a combination of voices shouting "Boo!" and cries of pain. Then came Junior's overexcited squeal. "This is all because of me, Father! I cannot believe my dream has come true!"

A minute later the villain hung up. "Junior finally became a pop sensation?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"No. He has been hired by the federal prison. He performs outdated pop songs for the nation's biggest criminals. They say it is a, uh, part of their punishment." Senior snickered. "Whatever makes my son happy."

"So Junior's been hired to torture other villains," the heroes said simultaneously. "It figures."

Kim resumed her plan.

The villain noticed the ring on her third finger. Its sparkle had been intensified thanks to a skylight directly overhead.

"Ah, so the monkey man was correct! The famous Kim Possible is finally settling down to a nice mansion by marrying a European billionaire?" he assumed.

An are-you-serious? Look from the naked mole rat dismissed this idea.

"Oh, I suppose it is just the trusty partner who inspired me to be evil. Tell me more. The lives of my arch enemies interest me deeply."

"I have got to stop wearing this thing on missions!" Kim mumbled.

"Yeah, you should," agreed Ron. "You could lose it. Do you have any idea how much that cost?"

Another thought occurred to Kim.  
"Lord Monkey Fist told you? Since when do you collaborate with other villains?"

"There is a new villainous poker club," the man explained nonchalantly. "I got a free membership. You see, they have door prizes and-" an idea came to Señor Senior. "Why do we not strike a deal? I shall return this anti-aging machine to you in exchange for you giving your diamond ring to me."

Kim stared wonderingly. "Why do you want my ring?" It did not seem to have any evil powers.

"This is all just a matter of business, Miss Possible. Now, are you up for the trade?"

"Dude, I never took you for the kind of super villain who wears women's jewelry," the freckled crime fighter remarked.

The cell phone rang again. Though Senior did not pick up, the phone was in auto answer mode.

"Hello Mr.- I mean, Señor Senior. This is James from the brokerage firm again."

The villains eyes grew wide. He tried to disconnect the phone.

"I don't think so!" Kim snatched the device away from him.

The caller continued on speaker:

"Sir, I just called to tell you that we rechecked your assets and, er, you're officially bankrupt. Please get back to me at 631.…"

No one was listening. Kim, Ron, and Rufus were dumbstruck while Senior rubbed his forehead resentfully.

"You're- you're broke?" Kim finally spoke.  
"How can that be? I thought he was a powerful billionaire." Ron was in disbelief.

"That is true," Senior admitted. "I was a billionaire. Now I have not a penny to my name."

"Then how come you still have the lair?"

"The mansion is owned under Junior's name, he makes his own earning. I entrusted it to him when he turned 25."

"So that's why you stole the age machine," Kim realized.  
"And that must be why he wanted your ring too, so he could sell it and make some cash!"

"I am guilty of this. One of my lesser crimes," the villain confessed.

"I just want to know one thing," she requested. "How did it happen?"

Senior sighed. "I will only say that I shall that my gambling days are over, with the exception of poker night every Thursday. Anyhow, this is not something I wish to advertise. Especially not to the billionaires club, you understand?"

"No," Ron said thickly.

This time Kim sighed. "He wants us to keep it a secret that he's bankrupt."

Understanding dawned on him.

"How about an exchange?" Senior offered. "You keep your lips sealed and the anti-aging machine is yours to give back to its proper owner."

"I don't think so!" the hero disagreed. Rufus had already heaved the device away from the villain's inattentive eye under Kim's direction.

Ron was inspired. "I have a better idea. We keep our lips sealed and you don't do any villainous activities and evil plan-hatching anymore."

Sr. chuckled. "But I have been evil for so long- that is like asking a fish not to swim."

"All right." Kim countered. "Then let's say…the end of the summer."

"Fine. I assume you shall keep your side of the bargain?"

The team had an emergency conference.  
"This would keep him out of the way during the wedding," Ron pointed out.  
"True, but he's a villain. We can't trust him."  
"It's a chance we have to take."  
"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.  
"Then its settled. Senior, we have a deal." Kim shook his hand.

On a supersonic jet over the Atlantic:

"Thanks for the ride, Justine! I mean, lending us the NASA jet and all."

Justine Flanner half-smiled on the self-automated aircraft's communication screen.  
"Thank you, Kim! It's the least I can do after you convinced me to take a vacation for once. I never thought Egypt could be so fascinating."

"No big!"

"Really, Kim. Who knew there were instructions on how to create a black hole buried underneath the pyramids of Giza?"

Ron perked up at this. "Pizza! Did you say pizza? I could sure go for some now. Haven't eaten in-" He glanced at his watch, only to find he was not wearing one. "A very long time."

"No, Ron," Kim corrected. "Giza, as in Africa."

"As in no cheesy goodness?"

The two women shook their heads.

"What do you mean, 'a very long time'? You ate, like, an hour ago."

"Its easy to run out of fuel when you're saving the world!"

Rufus rubbed his belly hungrily. "Mmm! Pizza!"

Kim sighed. "Okay, okay. You can have your pizza- after we jump!"

Ron looked confused. "But we don't have any para- whoaaa!"

They landed in the Possibles' spacious backyard.

Taking off her helmet, Kim heard a piercing murderous scream.

"What was that?" Ron glanced around nervously.

"I- I don't know. We better check it out."

Stealthily they crept into the house.

"There's nobody here!" Ron said a little too loudly.  
"Ssh!" Kim put a hand over his mouth. There was a breathing noise coming from the front room.

Silently they tiptoed in.  
On the floor was Mrs.Dr.Possible looking like she had just experienced a heart attack.

"Mom?" Kim said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Mrs.P nodded. "Fine, Kimmie. A little flustered, that's all. I could use a glass of water though."

"Way ahead of you, Mrs.Dr.P." Ron disappeared into the kitchen. Momentarily it occurred to Kim that Ron did not know what to call_her_ mother, either.

Her mom tried to get up, but sank to the ground again weak-kneed.

Kim dragged her up and lifted her to the couch.  
The brain surgeon laughed. "I guess I've got my fair share of post-traumatic stress. Nothing serious."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was in here fluffing up the cushions when I saw the twins coming up the street."

"And?"

"They were with those special friends of theirs- don't see why they have to walk home together, the boys have been doing it since they were six," Mrs. Possible grumbled. "I was watching through the window to keep an eye on them and those girls were- were-"

"Yes?"

"Holding their hands!" Dr. P wailed as if it was a crime against humanity.

Kim released a long held breath. "What's so awful about that? Ron and I have been doing it since PreK."

"Oh, Kimmie, you and Ron are different. Jim and Tim are so naïve."

The crime fighter did not feel like arguing. After all, it had been unachievable to stop the wrath of Mr.Dr.P when she was dating.

"Promise you won't take this too seriously, Mom?"

"I…need an aspirin. And I'll try not to fly off the handle if it makes you feel better."

Kim quickly hugged her mother and went to get the medicine.

BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP!

"Yes Wade?"

"Kim, get this! Sources tell me that Senor Senior Sr. has filed for bankruptcy!"

"Old news," Kim said wearily.

"Oh. There's something else too. Check your email. Your inbox is flooded!"

"No way. You programmed my mail space to be unlimited, remember?"

"That's what I thought."

Kim checked her mail. There were 7,862,971 unread messages.

Her jaw dropped. "Seven million messages? Can't you filter out the junk mail or something?"

"I already have filtered out the spam," Wade cried helplessly.

"Hold on a sec." Kim logged onto her own website, a task she had hardly ever done since the Supergenius started running the site.

An unblock able pop-up ad covered most of the screen. In bold, colorful words flashed the following words:

**YOU** CAN BE PART OF KIM POSSIBLE'S WEDDING!

Thoroughly confused, she clicked on the advertisement. It linked her to a page with complete information.

**Enter for the opportunity of a lifetime! Kim Possible has helped us all. Now its YOUR chance to help HER! Be a part of the super hero's wedding. That's right, she and her lifelong best friend (everybody's favorite sidekick) are finally tying the knot. Why wait til after the wedding to wish them well, when you can be in on the action? People of all ages may enter. All you have to do is send a creative explanation of why you deserve to be in Kim Possible's wedding to this email address:** (Kim's private email was listed.) **So start thinking! Who knows? You might be celebrating with Kim, Ron, and of course Rufus, the naked mole rat extraordinaire, on the big day!**

Shock washed over her and was replaced with anger.  
"Wade, posting the engagement was tolerably bad but this has gone way over the line!"

"I didn't do it!" the teenager said defensively. "In fact, I'd love to know who did. Your site has always been pop-up proof. Virtually unchangeable, except by me. High security! Do ya hear me? High security!" He looked on the edge of reason himself.

"Chill, Wade," she pacified though calming down was the last thing on her mind.

At that moment Ron returned from delivering the water to Mrs.Dr.P. He looked as freaked out as the other two.

"Kim!" he whispered as if someone might overhear. "Do you realize the models from the suntan-in-a-can commercial are standing in your living room?"

Kim found her normal voice. "Oh, that's just the tweebs' 'special friends.' Names are Kelly and something-or-other. Who cares? Take a look at this!" She pulled him to the Kimmunicator screen.

Ron underwent a rainbow of facial expressions while reading the ad.

"Everybody's favorite sidekick," he murmured at the end. "For once I get some credit- yes!"

Kim stared incredulously. "Don't you get it? Some madman has turned our wedding into a… cereal box sweepstakes! Doesn't that upset you?"

"Of course it does. I don't want some crazed fan to be a part of the ceremony. Clearly a deranged lunatic set this up. I'm thinking Monkey Fist."

"No, Ron," Wade appeared on the upper half of the screen. "A very intelligent deranged lunatic. Someone who knows how to penetrate my system."

Ron scratched his head. "I don't know. They sure don't sound smart. 'You might be celebrating with Kim, Ron, and Rufus.' I mean, the guy-or girl- didn't even mention Wade, and he runs everything!"

"You're right," the genius admitted. "They didn't mention me. Yet they must be the computer-oriented type. Maybe someone's out to get me! An old classmate from high school or college or even grammar school; they might hold a grudge because I passed them up academically!"

"Wade, let's not jump to conclusions," Kim rationalized. "That's ridiculous- who would be against you just because you're smarter than them?"

Rufus and Ron both wore looks that said 'It must be a geek thing.'

The boy typed frantically on his keyboard, then stopped. "What have they done! I can't even access the site anymore, let alone get rid of this stupid contest ad."

"You can't trace who did it?"

"No!"

"We could tell the police," Ron suggested. "This has to be illegal."

"Yeah, right," Wade said sarcastically. "The people who leave saving the world to us. I'm sure they'll be a big help."

Kim's brothers and their friends came bursting in.

"Jim, Tim, you guys are good with computers, right?" she asked.

"Duh!" They confirmed in unison.

Wade explained the problem.

"Sounds easy," Jim said. "Nothing compared to programming the school intercom to play a recording of the principal singing in the shower."

"You did that?" Ron was genuinely awed.

One of the girls laughed. "Actually, we did. I do not think we have introduced ourselves. I'm Callie."

"And I'm Hallie," the other chimed in. "We moved here from Santa Monica Beach a few months ago."

"California, I never would have guessed," Kim said. "You look similar. Are you sisters?"

Callie (or was it Hallie?) grinned. "No, only best friends, but we get that a lot. We were born on the same day-"

"At the same hour-"

"In the same hospital-"

"And we do everything together now."

"Aren't they great?" Tim asked dreamily over one of the girl's shoulder.

His twin looked frustrated. "I can't get in! Hallie, you want to give it a try?"

The team doubted Hallie could even type her own name with her perfectly manicured nails.

She stared hard for a second, then hit the keyboard Wade-style. "There! The ad has been removed from your site, Kim."

Surprising! Kim and Ron feared Wade would go crazy over the fact that a high school girl had surpassed him, though she was his age. He chose different words instead.

"Uh, by any chance do you girls happen to have any other best friends?"

Hallie giggled. "I have a cousin in Miami who would love to chat with you online, I'm sure."

Wade giggled back. Kim rolled her eyes. At least the contest problem was fixed… almost.

"What are we going to do about those poor heartbroken people who already entered?" Ron wondered.

"They ought to get a life," Jim said. "Why would they want to be in your wedding? I don't even want to stand around wearing a goofy tuxedo in your wedding."

Hallie frowned. "But Jimmy, I was looking forward to wearing my new summer floral gown as your date."

"I can't wait to be in your wedding!" Jim relented.

Callie clicked on a random email entry. "Aww, this one is so cute! You guys should watch it."

Kim shook her head vigorously. "Uh-uh. We can't get involved in this stupid fake contest. Next thing you know, we'll be picking a winner."

"Oh, come on, KP. One entry won't hurt," Ron insisted. "By the way, I never got my pizza. I want that pizza!"

Kim gave up. (Ron decided to have his pizza after watching.)

The entry was a video mail. A young girl, about PreK age, filled the screen. "My name is Claire Johnson, and you should pick me! I'm Kim Possible's biggest fan!" she exclaimed as if reading from a cue card on the other side of the camera. She scowled, apparently at the cameraperson.

"No, I'm not! Kim Possible was cool last week, Mommy. I like Rufus now." (Rufus grinned victoriously.)

Gotta give her points for honesty.

She gave up the argument, beginning to sing a song. "I recognize this," Kim realized. "It's Say the Word. I sang it at the school talent show."

"And I wrote it!" Ron said. The molerat glared. "Okay, Rufus wrote the lyrics. But I did the music!"

The little girl had a very good singing voice for her age. The performance was pretty adorable. Until the final note.  
Something about the end of the song gave everyone a weird feeling. It was eerie, hypnotizing in a way. Not like the way Kim used to sing it.

"Wow. That was wonderful," Ron sounded entranced.  
"Yes." Kim was also zombie-like. "She is the clear winner. We must make her the winner"  
"I will notify the contestant at once," Wade shared the monotone voice.  
Jim, Tim, Hallie, and Callie, nodded. They were in the same state.

"She is the winner."

Mrs. Possible walked into the room, glancing sideways at the Californian girls.  
"Hi everyone. I feel somewhat better. Nana sent lemon squares, by the way. Does anybody want one?"

Everybody snapped out of it. Kim blinked rapidly to shake the weird feeling.

"Yeah, sure," the Tweebs said, completely forgetting the contest entry.

Mrs. Possible gave extra-large squares to Callie and Hallie, in hopes of corrupting their attractively thin figures.

"It's not pizza," Ron said slowly. "But I never turn down Nana Possible's lemon squares. Why not?" He helped himself.

Kim felt oddly like she had missed something. She couldn't remember anything past Callie deleting the contest ad.

For reasons unknown, Madam Bonita's freaky prediction surfaced in her head, followed by Becky Biggins' ill wishes.

Somebody wanted to sabotage the wedding, that was for sure.

* * *

As always, point out any confusing parts and I will try to clear them up. 


	5. The Nightmare Continues

This is probably the longest time I've ever taken to update. Sorry! Was out of state for nearly a week and then came the back to school rush. I've really got to start warning you when I will be away for a while.

* * *

The Possible and Stoppable families arrived at a sixteenth century-style stone building. 

Kim looked doubtfully at the tower, which was thawing out from February frost.

"It looked a lot different on the website."

"Oh Kimmie, I'm sure it will be nicer on the inside," Mrs.Possible said positively.

"I hope so," Mrs. Stoppable added. "This is the only place we can get."

Mrs.Possible insisted on a huge guest list for the 'wedding she never had'. After doing extensive research, they had discovered that all of the places big enough were already booked for at least the next 2 ½ years. That left them with two choices: wait 2 ½ years or get married at this castle-inspired chapel at the outskirts of the Tri City.

"How do we get in?" Mr. Possible stared at the deep moat surrounding the castle-like structure.

"I don't- aaah!" Ron slipped on the ground and collided with a tree which camoflauged a round button.A wooden drawbridge lowered itself over the moat.

The twins laughed.

"Hey, at least I found a way in," Ron grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

A short man hobbled across the drawbridge.

"You must be the Possibles and Stoppables, come on in."

Kim scrutinized him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"The name's Jackie. Yes, Miss Possible, I do recall you were the one who got me evicted from the GWA some time ago."

Ron's mouth flew open.

"Jackie the former GWA president? You're the little dude who turned himself into a jackal monster thingy and wreaked havoc on the whole wrestling match until Kim and I stopped you!"

Jackie chuckled uneasily.

"Let bygones be bygones, eh? I've turned a new leaf now. Renting this place to unsuspecting- I mean, fine folks such as yourselves is my passion. If you follow me right this way I'll show you what this charming location has to offer."

The parents looked at each other and shrugged, following his lead.

"How many guests are you all anticipating for the reception?"

"Oh, a few hundred at least," Mrs. P said before anyone else could speak. "We have to invite all of Kimmie and Ron's old school friends."

Kim groaned inwardly. A lot of the people from school had grown up to be downright irritating. Walter Neilsen, for example, had cashed in on his own fifteen minutes of fame by telling the media he had been _the _Kim Possible's first kiss. The things people did for celebrity! But her mom didn't want to leave anyone out..

"That's perfectly all right," Jackie grinned. "Our main hall accommodates up to six hundred people. And an estimate of the number of people in the ceremony?"

Once again, another groan. Ever since the engagement-posted-on-their-website episode, Kim had found herself receiving calls from just about everyone she had known in high school. Every single girl who used to be on the Mad Dog squad wanted to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. The problem was, you can't have fifteen bridesmaids any more than you can have fifteen groomsmen. And at least fifteen guys- some who had even bullied Ron in school- were asking him to be part of the ceremony also.

"Hardly any at all," she rushed in before her mother could intervene.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Mrs.Possible stared at them wonderingly then let it go with an okay-if-that's-what-you-want look.

"Splendid," Jackie clapped his hands together. "And now for the best part- welcome to the main hall!" He pushed open two large doors to reveal…

The ugliest thing they had ever seen! The walls were heavily cobwebbed, stained glass on the windows could no longer be told apart from dirt and grime, and the floor was cracked cement that had taken on a dull gray lifeless hue that reflected throughout the room. With no sign of chandeliers, angular wrought iron sconces flooded the room in ghastly light, illuminating what was unmistakably a ball and chain attached to the wall.

Nobody could find the words. Four cockroaches scampered and a dust ball rolled by.

"It's a…"Jim began.

"Dungeon," Tim finished at long last.

"Dungeon is a strong word," Jackie countered. "We prefer to think of it as a historically accurate gathering place."

"It's a dungeon!" Ron insisted. "You're trying to sell us a dungeon!"

As they ganged up on him, Jackie backed away slowly until he stumbled backwards on a crate.

The crate moved aside to reveal an imprint on the stone panel.

Mrs. S bent down and squinted.

"Sir Lancelot Construction Company," she read aloud. "If you can dream it, we can build it."

"See? This place was built by a high quality company," the short man said.

"Wait, there's something else on it." Ron stooped and dusted away the lower portion.

"Model number 87684. Structure style doon-gun."

"I think they mean dungeon," Tim said.

Jackie chuckled nervously again.

"You listen here, buddy!" Mr. Stoppable exploded. "I may not know much about architecture, but you're trying to make our kids get married in a dungeon and I won't stand for it! Come on, everyone, let's go!"

"Suit yourself," Jackie mumbled after them. "I've got another group coming at four."

"KP, are you alright?" Ron asked her in the car. "You haven't said a word."

Kim blinked wearily. "Why can't we just get married at a normal church or synagogue or something?"

"Because we want your Mom to be happy," he answered though it wasn't a rhetorical question. "And my mom too. She's been going on about how it's going to be so big and fancy and how she's so proud."

"Yeah. We can't let them down."

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kim, it's me."

"Me who?"

"Marcella, your friend from high school. Don't you remember my voice? Anyway, I saw you on the news and thought I'd call. How is everything?"

"Fine." Why was Marcella suddenly so interested?

"That's good to hear. I happen to be in town and I was wondering if you chose your bridesmaids yet…"

"Uh-oh!" Rufus squeaked. They all knew where this was going.

Beep!

"Hold on, Marcella, I have another call." Kim switched to the other person.

"Hi Kim, it's Natasha Putin. I've been meaning to keep in touch with everybody from the cheer squad. Heard about the wedding and if you're looking for a bridesmaid-"

Ron shook his head 'no' aggressively.

Beep! Kim frustrated pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Can you hold that thought, Natasha?" Switch.

"Hello?"

"Omigosh, Kim! I haven't heard from you in so long! This is Hope, you know, from school. I'd love to see you again… maybe at your wedding?"

Beep!

"Hello. This is Crystal. Yes, the one who was always on the bottom right corner of our cheer pyramid. Kim, you and I should get together sometime. At a coffee shop or restaurant or- Hey! I could be part of your wedding."

Beep! This time Kim didn't bother to give an explanation before switching.

"Hello," she said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Kim. Monique here."

Kim looked up to the heavens gratefully.

"Monique, you have got to save me from the invasion of the bridesmaid wanna-be's."

"Let me guess, they've all heard about the wedding and suddenly everyone wants to be your best friend?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. I never understood why Kim's cell phone has five different lines until now," Ron put in.

"You have to get back to them, you do realize that?" Monique went on.

"Yes," Kim said unhappily. "But what can I do? It's just so unlike me to disappoint people."

"Good luck figuring that one out. At least you have Ron to help. How was that place you guys went to check out, by the way?"

"We'd rather wait 2 ½ years," Kim replied dryly.

Beep!

"Ooh, my boss is trying to call me. Bye Kim!"

"Bye." She switched to the other four lines.

"Kim?"

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

"Kim?"

"_Kim!"_

"Yes!" she cried out, unable to take any more. "You can all be bridesmaids."

Ron and Rufus stared in disbelief.

She hung up without listening to their gratifications.

Kim put her head on Ron's shoulder resignedly.

"You think we'll make it through this alive?"

"I hope so. Wouldn't want to miss the wedding cake."

Though she wasn't laughing, she was a little reassured.

BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP!

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"Sitch, Wade?"

"More than one sitch, Kim. Somebody just broke into the Middleton Art Museum _and_ there's been a robbery at the largest bank in Miami _and_ some little girl named Claire Johnson wants to meet you at once. Says she won a contest to be in your wedding."

"Whoa, back up," Ron said. "A robbery in Miami. Does that mean we're going to Ohio?"

"No, Ron. Miami's in Florida," Kim explained. "And what was that thing about the little girl?"

Wade shrugged. "I can't figure it. Apparently I emailed them myself to notify them she won. That's definitely my email. I just don't remember writing it."

"Weird. I guess we'll have to see her and sort this thing out."

"Yeah- and sorry, Kim, but this time Ron was right. You guys are going to the Little Miami River in Ohio. Claire lives close to there so you can stop by."

"But first the Middleton Art Museum."

"Right. I doubt you'll be needing a ride. And Ron, what's the big deal about Ohio?"

"Last time we went there our mission was at an Amish community," the blonde explained.

Rufus shuddered at the word Amish.

"Right. The kidnapped horse and buggy sitch," Kim reminisced.

"Not to mention how they treated Rufus. Apparently Amish people frown upon naked animals."

"Don't worry, Rufus. Little Miami is Amish-free… I think."

Middleton Institute of the Arts, 5th floor:

A slender young villain yanked paintings off the wall mirthlessly.

Kim repelled down from the ceiling, wearing her no-longer-prototype battle suit. (actually version 2.0 of her battle suit) with Ron stumbling behind.

"Shopping spree's over, Sahara!"

The villain named Sahara turned to face her foe. With looks that could kill and her deadly personality, she had gone into the field around the time of Kim and Ron's sophomore year in college. Sahara was basically a loner raised in the desert by a pack of hyenas, or so she liked to think. In reality she was a middle-class girl from Brooklyn who got fed up with her parents and decided to be evil.

Sahara had become the closest thing Shego had to a friend, since they could relate on the family driving them nuts factor. It also helped that they both had unearthly powers: Shego with her glowing green hands and Sahara's ability to shoot fireballs when she got agitated. (Freak science class accident, don't ask.)

"I don't think so, Possible!" She shot a fireball at her enemy.

Kim dodged easily. Sahara herself had realized by now that the redhead was too fast for her fire powers.

Seeing no other option, the villain ripped off another priceless painting and threw it at Kim.

It missed badly, hitting Ron, who was still entangled on the ceiling, instead.

"Ron!"

"Don't worry KP! I'm okay." His head had sailed right through the Victorian style oil painting of a woman in the royal court. With Ron's head on her neck and shoulders, it gave the appearance of him wearing a ball gown.

Kim tried to use kung fu on the villain, but Sahara blocked all her shots with numerous art pieces.

"Got anything better to do than destroy other people's masterpieces, Sahara?" The crime fighter ducked an ambush from a Rembrandt replica.

"No! Speak for yourself, Possible. Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

Kim stopped. "You know too!"

Sahara laughed triumphantly. "Duh. Villains' Poker Night. And I've gotta tell you, hope Stoppable here is a better husband than he is a sidekick."

"Hey, I heard that!" Ron yelled from above them, still trying to untie himself from the cords.

He finally managed to break free and came straight down with force, landing directly on top of Sahara.

"Where is she? Where's the freaky desert lady?" He glanced around alertly.

Sahara groaned from underneath.

Kim chortled. "You're sitting on her! Good job, Ron!" She kissed him.

The police arrested the villain and took her away.

Somewhere along the Little Miami:

"Thanks for the ride, Jessica!" Kim yelled as she windsurfed. Her read hair blew in the wind.

"You're welcome!" Jessica, the former Mad Dog cheerleader, called back.

"So how do you like windsurfing?"

"This is badical!" Ron screamed. The wind was so fierce he was practically getting blown away.

Rufus whimpered his disagreement, burying himself deeper into Ron's pocket.

"Really," Kim insisted. "Usually people give us rides because we've saved them in the past. We owe you a favor now."

"It's fine," Jessica said, then reconsidered. "Well, there is one thing I'd like to do… of course, you really don't have to."

"Name it."

"Okay. I was sort of hoping you would want me as one of your bridesmaids in the wedding. I mean, since I've known you since junior high and everything."

Ron held back his laughter. Jessica had known them for a long time, but through most of the school years she had hung out with Bonnie's crowd more than them. Not that she had ever been mean to Kim, but she had always seemed indifferent to their saving the world thing- not to mention that time she refused to be his date for the dance in tenth grade!

Kim looked around uncomfortably. "Um… Jessica, I really like you and all but we kind of already had some people in mind-"

"I've never gotten to be a bridesmaid," the blonde woman said eagerly. "All I have is one younger brother and I always, _always_ wanted a sister of my own to do that sort of thing for."

"Yes, you can be a bridesmaid." Kim blurted reluctantly, regretting it the moment it came out of her mouth.

Ron gave her an incredulous look.

By that time they had arrived at their destination. Jessica hopped onto the solid ground giddily and gave Kim an excited hug.

"Thank you so much, Kim! If you need help planning anything, just ask me!"

Kim smiled back artificially.

Just outside Wells Fargo Bank:

"What were you thinking, KP? You can't keep bending to other people's will like this. Pretty soon we'll have a hundred bridesmaids! Can you imagine how big the wedding party's table will be?"

"I know, I know!" Kim answered, distressed. "I just hate letting people down. It's against my Kimness."

"Well, try to amp down the Kimness. I know it's hard to say no and go against your instinct, but you'll get it eventually. Rufus and I are naturals at it."

Kim rolled her eyes. This coming from the boy who had spent all of high school figuring out his Ron-ness.

"Team Possible, over here!" A thin man with glasses beckoned.

"Hi Mr.."

"Larry Donovan, bank manager. Somebody stole nearly eight million dollars in cash almost an hour ago."

"Then there's no time to lose," Kim said determinedly.

The man led them to the crime scene. The vault had apparently been melted down to nothing. Debris was scattered on the ground and a chair was overturned.

"Looks pretty nasty," Ron commented.

"Any clues?" Kim asked.

"Local police have searched the area. Nothing, not even a shred of evidence. We have no liable witness. They were all knocked unconscious and don't remember any of it."

"That's strange," Kim said thoughtfully.

"It must have been those monkey ninjas," Ron offered. "Or maybe Dementor's henchmen."

Donovan shook his head gravely. "That vault was titanium plated. I don't see how anyone could break in."

"Maybe I can." Wade said through the Kimmunicator.

Kim ran the handheld device across the crime scene.

"Bio DNA scan complete," Wade confirmed in seconds.

He zoomed in on an area of the vault. There were three long scratches in the metal.

"Looks like-"

"Shego," Kim finished for Ron.

"Definitely," the teen super genius said.

"I just have one question," the emerald-eyed crime fighter said.

"Mr. Donovan, whose vault was this?"

Donovan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"One of our wealthiest clients used the vault," he answered disdainfully.

"Miss Rebecca Hildegarde Biggins."

All three members of the team nearly screamed with surprise.

"Rebecca Biggins!" Kim repeated.

"Oh yes. Usually I don't disclose private matters to _any_one, but this is an exception. She's an eccentric woman, that Becky Biggins. Scares most of our bank tellers, to be frank. I suppose the eight million was a family fortune. The wedding planning business doesn't make that kind of money, of course."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Donovan. Let us know if you need us."

Team Possible headed to their next unresolved situation.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Kim muttered to her fiancé on the way to meet Claire Johnson. "Becky Biggins with a multimillion dollar fortune! And Shego stole it!"

"I know. It's just too weird," Ron said. "Something isn't right here. I can feel it with my Ferret sense."

"Timothy North would be proud," she kidded.

Little Miami, Starbucks Café:

"Claire, would you like some juice?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"No. I want a cappuccino!" Claire stamped her foot on the ground.

Her mother laughed good-naturedly.

"Cappuccino is a little too strong for preschoolers, Claire. They have excellent new juice blends here."

The little girl glared at her mother venomously.

"I want a double cappuccino!" she insisted. "And tell them not to add any cinnamon!"

She began humming in a low voice.

Mrs. Johnson's eyes became hollow-looking.

"Yes, I will get you a cappuccino. Claire must have a cappuccino with no cinnamon."

She ordered the drink in a zombie-ish manner.

Kim and Ron arrived thereafter.

"There she is!" Ron pointed at the cute little girl in a blue sweater.

Kim bent down to the younger girl's level.

"Hi, you must be Claire," she said. "I'm Kim Possible."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Claire answered in a bored but well trained voice.

Mrs. Johnson returned, looking thoroughly confused, with the coffee in her hand.

"Thank you Mommy," said the girl angelically, snatching the cup away.

"You wanted to meet us?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Mrs. J returned to normal. "A while back I entered my daughter in a contest to be part of the Possible-Stoppable wedding."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other perplexedly.

"We never held any contest."

"That's odd. It was posted on the site. I was notified by your webmaster that my little Claire won. After that it seemed like you forgot to get back to us."

"That contest was on the site, Kim," Ron realized. "I remember because it was that day I had a sudden urge to eat pizza. Didn't your brother's friend delete the ad?"

"Yeah, I think so. Then Mom came in with lemon squares. But I'm pretty sure we didn't open any of the entries."

"Me too. It's sort of a blur, though. Do you remember anything, buddy?"

Rufus answered no.

"Well, I guess there has been some sort of misunderstanding here," Mrs. Johnson said sheepishly. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"That's okay," Kim replied. "Right Ron?… Ron?"

Ron was not listening. He was watching the little girl drinking coffee at a table by herself. He wore a goofy grin.

"You know," he said slowly. "She's an awfully cute little kid. Like you at PreK age."

"Oh yes. Pigtails were _so_ cute," Kim responded sarcastically.

"Come to think of it," Ron added. "We _are_ in need of a flower girl."

"Ron, you know I already have a ton of-" Kim stopped short. There was no shortage of bridesmaids, yet they didn't have a younger female to be a flower girl. Neither Ron or Kim had relatives that age and Mrs. Possible simply would not have the dream wedding without an adorable flower girl.

Mrs. Johnson smiled. "If you need her, we're available. I didn't enter the contest for fame or anything. When I was your age, the three of you saved my own wedding from being destroyed from one of Dr. Drakken's destruction rays. Its just me and Claire now, but I thought I'd like to return the favor in some small way."

"That's really nice of you." Kim felt herself being suckered in.

"Aww, look! She spilled coffee on herself!" Ron said adoringly.

"Careful, Mrs. Johnson. After the wedding Ron might decide to adopt the little angel." This was an offhand way of deciding to let her be in the ceremony after all.

Mrs. J smiled again. "Absolutely. And I must warn you, Claire can be very persuasive when she wants to."

They looked over to the table. Claire's face was hidden behind the huge cup. She put it down and smiled at them, displaying whipped cream marks on her face that had been left behind.

Even strangers passing by could not help grinning at her.

"I see what you mean. She could sell me toothpaste anytime!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"It was nicemeeting you,Mrs. Johnson," Kim said hurriedly. "We have to go now."

"All right. Call if you want to reach us. I've got plenty of airmiles, so Claire can be there whenever you need her."

Everyone waved goodbye. Upon noticing the naked mole rat in person for the first time, Claire cried out "Rufus!" excitedly and gave an extra wave.

Even the little girl's powers could not make Kim forget everything that was going on. They had no place for the wedding, at least a dozen bridesmaids, and Shego had escaped from their previous mission, not to mention the lunatic wedding planner happened to be a millionaire.

As Kim, Ron, and Rufus went home to Middleton they knew they had their fair share of problems.

But they had no idea they were being watched.

* * *

Thanks for reading.Questions, comments, concerns (and compliments)accepted as usual. 


	6. Deliveries and Cakes

First of all,my prayers are with any and everyone impacted by Hurricane Katrina. Hang in there, guys! Hopefully this will help a person or two take their mind off the terrible things that have happened for a short time.

* * *

The 'secret' lair of Dr. Drakken, somewhere in Greenland: 

A blue villain paced back and forth across the drab, high-ceilinged lair. His green tinted sidekick sat filing her nails calmly.

"So you're telling me that _I _am the sole reason Kim Possible is alive!" he growled.

Shego shook her head in the usual sarcastic manner. "No, something tells me Kimmie's parents had a lot to do with it also. Why did you get those two together in the first place?"

Drakken paled an even lighter shade. "Well, I… um- That's too complicated for a non-genius like you to understand!"

Shego snorted. "Yeah right, I stopped believing that one ages ago, Mr. Genius. Who's the one who did all that research to verify if Kim's computer nerd was telling the truth in that email?"

The mad scientist crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"So what? I'm the one who read the email."

"Yeah, after I figured out how to access your account for you."

"Aargh! You win. Why do sidekicks have to be so lippy?" Drakken mumbled defeatedly.

"All right Shego. The reason I set up Possible with future Possible was so that they would get something going and as soon as James dumped her she would come crying to me and…"

Shego laughed. "And what? You were actually in love with our enemy's mom?"

"Need I remind you, the brat wasn't around back then. We could have made it work! I may have not even turned evil if they'd broken up like a normal college couple."

"Dr. D, I've always found you a bit eccentric, but this jumps right on the weird wagon."

"Come on, have you seen those blue eyes? They make every other woman fade in comparison."

"They do, do they?" Shego raised a glowing hand.

"Of course, yours are much better," Drakken added quickly. "What can I say, Shego? Player's got to play."

Shego rolled her eyes. Before she could lecture him on being too old to act hip _again_, there was a knock on the door.

The green woman looked up at the surveillance camera to see the visitor.

"Delivery for Drew Lipsky," a man carrying a large box called out.

"Yes, that's me. Leave it on the ground," Drakken said impatiently.

"I can't leave until you sign it, company orders," the man responded.

Drakken stepped out into the continuous blizzard complaining about how his day was getting worse and worse.

Shego heard an unexpected squeal come from outside.

"What? What is it!" she got out of her chair, startled.

"Are those banana nut Pixie muffins finally here?"

Drakken returned caked in snow and carrying the box, which blocked his entire front view.

"Guess again, Shego! This is better than banana nut muffins."

"You mean they're chocolate chip muffins?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Drakken was serious. "This is a package from an old friend of mine."

He chuckled ecstatically. "We go way back."

"How far back?"

"PreK far." He had a dreamy look in his eyes as if cueing a flashback sequence.

Shego couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Not just that Drakken had once been a young, somewhat innocent preschooler but who was this wonderful friend who had waited so long to get in touch?

Toronto, Canada- a school playground:

Children screamed and cried as a green deadly ray shot haphazardly, obliterating the swingset.

"This is low, even for you, Professor Dementor!" Kim shouted through gritted teeth.

"You may think so, but I consider this payback!" the small villain spat. "For the years of torment and torture I endured on this very playground. The stupid kids made fun of me because I was short! Ha! Take a look at me now."

"Dude, you're still three feet tall!" Ron said honestly.

Dementor snarled and aimed his death ray at Ron, who quickly dodged but managed to lose his pants.

"Ron, get the kids safely inside. I'll take care of the big bully!" Kim advised.

"I'm on it, KP!" Ron started guiding children to the safety of the school building.

Kim tried to kung fu her way towards Dementor to shut down his operation but the lightning-fast ray prevented her from doing so.

"Hey, come back here!" Ron yelled at a hysterical boy who was running towards the path of destruction.

As he ran after him, Ron tripped on the stubby figure of Dementor and knocked the villain off his feet.

The ray's aim was thrown off. With no time to lose, Kim picked up a glittery pink doll mirror left behind by a child and put it directly in the destructive beam's path. The machine instantly blew up, charring the villain's red suit at the same time.

"Nice work, Ron! It's all over, Dementor." Kim towered triumphantly over the villain.

"Of course, I meant to do that… sort of." Ron smiled nevertheless.

The villain was taken away in handcuffs, leaving Kim and Ron alone on the playground. Except for…

"Claire!" Kim looked incredulously at the little girl who had somehow found her way into their wedding arrangements.

"What are you doing here, kiddo? You could get hurt," Ron added.

"I heard you were here. Mommy thinks I'm at school, so I made an airplane pilot take me here," she said simply.

"O-kay. What's wrong?"

Claire set her jawline firmly with the air of someone determined to get their job done.

"You do not care about Becky Biggins," she commanded. "You will forget that Becky Biggins' fortune was stolen by the villain Shego. You will not worry about such things. You shall forget I was here. Understand?" Her lips twisted into a smile.

"What are you talking about Claire?"

The girl started singing again. This time is it was not Say the Word; a childrens' nursery rhyme song filled their ears instead.

Claire stopped singing abruptly.

The heroes stood looking confused for a full minute.

Claire turned, picked up a purple lunchbox a child had left on the playground, and skipped away happily towards the school building.

Ron snapped out of it.

"Hey, is that- no, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Kim inquired, now fully out of her trance.

"Claire Johnson, that little girl who won the contest we never started in the first place. It must have been some other kid. Claire lives in Ohio, doesn't she?"

"Ooh! Amish country!" Rufus shivered.

"Ohio is like, a whole different state," he added.

"Ron, Canada is _not_ a state-"

Before she could say any more the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Professor Dementor just broke out of jail."

"That fast?"

"Yeah. Actually, they didn't even get a chance to lock him up. He ran for it as soon as they let him out of the police car. North-northeast of you, you should be able to catch him."

"We're on it." Kim pulled out her rocket skates and prepared to nab the criminal yet again.

"Let me know if you get him," the supergenius requested. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Doing what?"

Wade quickly mumbled something like, "On a virtual date with Callie and Hallie's friend in Miami. Bye!"

Next Day- Middleton, USA:

"I'm so excited!" Mrs. Possible squealed over the phone.

"Kimmie, you're up, aren't you?"

Kim stretched and yawned.

"It's five-thirty on a Saturday morning, Mom. Any particular reason I should be up?"

"Well, of course you should. I booked us an appointment at Wedding World, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Kim groaned inwardly. "I almost forgot."

"I just can't wait to help pick out all the little things for your wedding! Hurry up and get dressed. I've already called Ron, and Monique's coming for extra advice, too. See you in an hour, Sweetie."

"Sure, Mom."

Wedding World. The place where people went to pick out their wedding stuff. At this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if Wedding World was run by a horde of zombies.

At least it would bring them one step closer to the actual wedding.

55 minutes later:

"Welcome to Wedding World!" A blondish young woman boomed. "We supply all your wedding needs, from invitations to last dance!"

"Why have I heard that voice before?" Kim asked Ron with a sinking feeling.

Jim: "Hey!"

Tim: "It's Adrena Lynn!"

"Extreme teen television star!" they chimed together.

"Didn't we used to watch her show before it got canceled?" Ron recollected.

"Not again!" Kim said. "First the whole Jackie the Jackal thing and now Adrena Lynn is working at Wedding World!"

"Actually, I just go by Lynn now," the saleswoman said. "You're Kim Possible, right? I think we've met before."

"You fail to mention that you tried to hurt Brick Flagg just because I got your show canceled!"

"Too bad," Jim remarked.

"It was a good show," Tim finished.

"Oh, sorry about that," she replied sheepishly. "I got a little carried away with the getting back at you by trapping your boyfriend in a roller coaster gone haywire thing."

Kim was varying shades of red.

"A little carried away! You almost killed him. And for the last time, Brick Flagg was _never _my boyfriend!"

"I'm really sorry, Miss Possible," Lynn continued. "But I'm sure I can make it up to you. How about a 50 off discount on the bouquets?"

Kim would have done something more if the others had not restrained her.

"A 50 discount- how do they let these goons out of prison?" she muttered under her breath.

Ron patted her arm.

"Let it go, KP. Let it go."

"The first thing we have on display for you is bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen suits."

Lynn led them to a room with several styles of gowns.

"From the general idea Mrs. Possible described for us over the phone, we compiled this excellent selection."

"Aren't they great?" Mrs. Dr. P exclaimed. "Since the wedding's going to be huge, I told them the more dramatic the better."

"I like the beige one over here," spoke Mrs. Stoppable.

The two mothers started browsing through the dresses with Monique, while Mr.P, Mr.S, Ron, and the twins stood around uninterestedly.

"Has the groom found a particular favorite tuxedo?" Lynn prodded.

Ron looked at her boredly.

"Huh? Oh, uh…" he picked up the nearest tuxedo. "Yeah, this one's fine."

"Okay. What do the males in the family think?" she asked.

"It's great," Mr. P said without even looking at it.

"Yes." Ron's father shared in the half-asleep boredom.

"Whatever," the tweebs agreed unanimously.

Monique touched the fabric of a contemporary halter dress.

"Personally, as a bridesmaid, I'd love this dress. It can be worn again somewhere else after the wedding. Rare quality, if you know what I'm saying."

"But the final decision is Kim's," Mrs. Stoppable said quickly.

It did not take long for Kim to make up her mind.

"This one," she said firmly. "It's perfect."

The dress she was talking about was a long maroon velvet gown with gloves and a black veil. It looked more like a Halloween costume than anything.

Suddenly everyone was quiet.

Finally Monique pulled her aside.

"This may sound rude, but what the heck is wrong with you, girl!"

"Look, Monique, currently we have seventeen bridesmaids and counting. I need to cut that down somehow, and maybe this is the way to do it."

"Oh, I see." Monique's eyes twinkled mischievously. "So you're thinking-"

"-that once they get one look at this dress, at least half of them are going to flake."

"And you'll have a manageable-sized wedding party."

"Exactly. And then we can change to a much better dress."

"Then I'm all for the maroon outfit."

The girls returned to the rest of their group.

"It's final. I want this one." Kim held up the dress decidedly.

Mrs. Possible looked like she was having a bad dream.

"Kimmie-cub, are you sure?"

"I say, if Kim likes the dress, let her have the dress," Ron put in. He added under his breath, "No matter how hideous it may be."

"Good. Now let's move on, shall we?" Lynn steered them to the next area.

Mrs. Possible looked like she had just swallowed something slimy but joined the rest.

"Next we have the bride's gown. I know most people like to choose maids' dresses afterwards to compliment the bride's, but honestly, most of these gowns just arrived from overseas about five seconds ago. Take a look."

The dresses came in all varieties of ugly.

"They're very…er, modern." Ron commented, almost poking his eye out with the ostrich plume adorning one of the gowns.

Lynn smiled. "Well, we were told over the phone that this is going to be the event of the season. And what's the event of the season without a wild and crazy dress?"

"I think they're amazing!" Mrs. Possible admired a royal purple dress with a neckline of real mink fur.

"There's a waiting list just to see these beauties," explained Lynn. "So I suggest the bride chooses quickly."

This put Kim in a terrible position. Should she pick one of the much-too-outgoing dresses or come right out and tell her mother they all sucked?

Sensing her uneasiness, Mrs. Stoppable came to the rescue. "A bridal gown is one of the most important decisions a young bride has to make. Kim shouldn't have to choose anything until she explores all her options."

"Very well, then." The villain-turned-employee led them to the next room.

Kim whispered gratefully, "Thanks, Mrs. Stoppable- I mean…"

What on earth was Mrs. Stoppable's first name? It had to be either Samantha or Sandy, but she couldn't take chances by calling her either.

Mrs. Stoppable smiled warmly. "Don't mention it, Kim."

"Have we chosen a theme for the wedding?" Lynn asked. The way she referred to them as 'we' was quite unnerving.

"I saw some fun ideas in your catalog," Mrs. Possible told her. "Kids, what do you think of a jungle themed wedding?"

"Mrs. Possible, uh, Kim's mom, don't you think that's a bit too much on the wild side?" Ron pointed out.

Mr. Stoppable added, "The guests wouldn't feel safe with lions and tigers and bears."

Rufus put in an, "Oh my!"

Mr. Dr. P chuckled. "We've put up with Jim and Tim's experiments. How dangerous could a few animals be?"

Kim was definitely not into the jungle theme. She chose her words carefully.

"Ron and I deal with weird plots to take over the world all the time. How about something more… classic?"

An idea popped into Monique's head. "How about something simple and elegant, with an old fashioned feel? We would need lots of creams and whites. Kim, you'd look gorgeous in pearls! And Ron in the tux- I can see it now."

"That sound fabulous, Monique," Kim said sincerely. "What do you think, Ron?"

"Whatever you want. As long as I get to do cake tasting, I'm good."

"Ronald," his mother scolded. "This is your wedding we're deciding here. I don't understand how men can just sit back and not care if all the details aren't just right."

All the males in the room shrugged.

Monique grinned. "Kim, I know a friend of a friend of my boss who must have the perfect design for your gown. I'll email him right away."

The better part of the day was spent choosing centerpieces, napkins, decorations, invitations, and everything else.

At last came the moment that everyone (at least Ron) had been waiting for.

"And here we have some possible choices for the wedding cake!" Lynn exclaimed with a grand flourish.

The group goggled at four very impressive options.

"First we have a luscious 'Wedding to Remember' cake, entirely composed of icing and fondant, by NYC School of the Culinary Arts."

The cake had glittering beadwork, doves, and hearts on its seven tiers.

"Cool! This reminds me of the virtual cake Callie and I made online," Tim commented.

"You guys make wedding cakes together?" Jim sneered.

"Hey, at least I don't help her pick out clothes at Club Banana's website."

Mr. P laughed. "When you help a girl with her shopping, it's serious. Careful, Jim. One of these days we might have to bring you and Hallie up to Wedding World, too."

Mrs. Possible glared so heatedly at her husband she could have burned a hole through his tie. "Jim's not getting married anytime soon!" she insisted. "Or ever, if it was up to me."  
"It was a joke, hon," he said meekly.

Lynn pushed them right along.

"Here is the delightful chocolate 'Happy Memories' cake by Jacques Torres, assembled in France of international components."

The cake was beautifully decorated with white chocolate roses and edible picture frames that displayed images of a blonde and redhead at different stages of life.

"Hey, that's us!" Ron said. "Wow! They put us on the cake."

Kim showed him an adorable picture the bottom of the cake. "Look familiar?"

"Isn't that the first week of PreK?"

"Yeah, right after you stood up to those bullies for me," Kim said reminiscently.

"It's so cute!" Monique cried dreamily. "What's this next one called, Lynn?"

"This is a whimsical 'Marriage Like No Other' cake, made by International Confectioneries, Inc."

It was another multi-level cake; each level had a different color scheme and flower arrangement.

"Hands down winner for uniqueness," Mrs. Stoppable (Samantha or Sandy?) proclaimed. Her husband nodded, mainly to please her.

There was one last cake to be introduced. Lynn beamed at it fondly.

"And this, my friends, is what we call the 'Do the Impossible' cake. It was created just for you by our own specialty confectioner, Chef Manelli."

The cake definitely had a wow factor to it. With bold colors and amazing artwork, it reflected what Team Possible was all about in a dazzling way.

Kim smiled. For once, things seemed to be looking up in the wedding department. Kind of. If at the very least, she _had_ chosen a theme completely uninfluenced by her mom's desires. Maybe they would survive the wedding, after all.

The last cake seemed to captivate everyone.

"I love this last one," Mrs. Possible said. "And I think Kimmie does too."

Mr. Dr. P frowned a little. "One problem: will it be enough to feed the enormous guest list? There's the secondary groom's cake, of course, but knowing how people are today they'll all want part of the original one."

Oh joy, another problem.

"I don't care what the guests want," Mrs. Possible replied firmly. "We're sticking with whatever makes Ron and Kim happy. What are you two leaning towards, anyway?"

Ron rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Only one way to find out. Taste testing time!"

Lynn gave the bride and groom a sample of each cake and the smaller cake it came with.

Ron took a bite of the chocolate 'Happy Memories' cake.

"Smooth, creamy texture, skillful blend of light and dark chocolate," he said with his oddly masterful understanding of food. "And do I detect a hint of freshly ground Peruvian cocoa beans?"

"Nothing gets by you," Lynn answered.

They sampled the rest of the baked goods until they came to the last one, everybody's favorite.

Kim and Ron took a bite of the 'Do the Impossible' cake at exactly the same moment. They stared at each other silently.

"Say something already! The suspense is killing me!" Monique wailed.

"It's…heavenly," they both answered after swallowing.

"Do we only get one bite?" Ron asked gloomily.

"Well, there is the accompanying groom's cake," offered the salesperson.

Gladly the couple tried a forkful of the smaller cake. Once again neither spoke.

"Oh come on, you can't fool us now," Mrs. Stoppable said.

Still they were silent.

"Hello? Earth to Kim and Ron," the tweebs tested.

"This is not funny," Mr. Possible added sternly.

Simultaneously Kim and Ron's pupils contracted and they fell to the floor unconsciously.

* * *

So many questions, so little answers! I know, it' s a cliffie. 


	7. Volcanic Fury

I do not own the countries of Bosnia-Herzegovina or Montserrat. I do, however, own evil little Claire Johnson and the other weird characters which were created for this story. Please don't be angrybecause I am not answering reviews. It is nearly impossibleto sithere and typesince there is a big parade passing by my bedroom window and a million fire truckand police sirens keep going by.

* * *

Bosnia- a dark building on top of a hill:

"Shego, show us the security cam!"

"Come on, Dr. D. You just saw it ten minutes ago. Is it really necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary!" Drakken answered exasperatedly. "Just turn on the big screen, will you?"

"Fine," Shego stepped over and turned on a gigantic monitor reluctantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a quiz in Villains Magazine and I'd prefer not to be disturbed."

Drakken beamed at the screen ecstatically. "Hehehe! I've finally won! Kim Possible shall never humiliate me again!"

"Silence," a powerful voice commanded. "Stop acting like a child, Doctor Drakken, this is a very serious game. And stop saying things so enthusiastically; I can practically see the exclamation points at the end of your phrases."

Drakken obeyed without question while Shego sneered with satisfaction.

"Now," the voice continued. "We know for sure my plan is working. It is time for phase three."

Drakken smiled knowingly.

"This should be fun."

Tri City Hospital:

"Thank you so much for helping our kids, Doctor Manelli," Mrs. Possible said to a plump woman wearing a white physician's coat.

"Oh, it's the least I could do," the ER doctor replied. "I already feel so bad since it was my husband's cake that did this to them. Antonio is inconsolable; twenty-seven years as a pastry chef and nobody's ever been poisoned by one of his cakes before." She frowned.

Mr. Possible spoke up thoughtfully. "I'm no brain surgeon- actually, my wife is- but it doesn't take much to figure out that something odd is going on here."

Mrs. Stoppable nodded. "I don't know who would try to pull a stunt like this -except maybe the countless villains who swear to get revenge on Kim and Ron on a frequent basis, but they never come through with their threats."

"Well, rest assured that both of them have made a complete recovery," Doctor Manelli told them. "This was no ordinary case of food poisoning. Mister Stoppable and Miss Possible have two of the most remarkable immune systems I have ever encountered."

"I guess all that river rafting down the Amazon and battling ninjas in the tundra finally paid off." Kim stood behind the doctor, on her own two feet once again.

"Kimmie-cub!" Kim's parents embraced her while Ron gave Rufus a high five with his index finger.

Kim had their next mission on her mind.

"Dr. Manelli, how soon will we be able to save the world again?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, by all means, you two can resume all world-saving activities as early as tomorrow. I would keep an eye on the naked molerat, though. He seems to have been exposed to excessive amounts of unhealthy fast food."

Rufus scowled, dropping the tray of extra cheesy nachos he had gotten from the hospital cafeteria.

36 hours later- Bueno Nacho Headquarters, conference room:

"Shall we review the quarterly meeting proposals once more?" A stiff man in a business suit suggested.

"Yes, we should, Mister…" Ron squinted at a name tag placed in front of the man.

"Sullivan A. Donahue One-one."

"It's Sullivan A. Donahue the Second," the man corrected dryly.

"You know, that's not a fun name. Maybe in whatever decade you were born, but it just doesn't work now. From now on, my associates and I shall refer to you as Donny."

"You can't do that!" the man exclaimed frantically, then turned to the dark-haired person sitting next to Ron. "Can he do that?"

"It appears he can," acknowledged the nasal tone which could only belong to Ned, former assistant manager of BN's Middleton branch.

"Okay, let's keep it moving, people," Ron said boredly.

Ned got up and moved to a display board at the front of the room.

"The first issue on our agenda this evening is a proposal by our own CEO." Ned paused to reveal the first illustration of the visual presentation.

A few of the board members murmured things including, "Remember his last proposal, 'naco breaks every fifteen minutes'? Ha! We'll be laughing over this one at the water cooler for ages."

"Thank you, Ned, I'll take it from here."

Ron walked to the board and pointed at his illustration with a long wooden pointer stick.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a new menu item: the Grande Fiesta Pizza!"

Most of the business people stared blankly.

"Yes, that's right!" Ron figured they found the idea to good to be true. "All your favorite Bueno Nacho ingredients topping a mouthwatering crust coated in our signature Diablo sauce! Definite wow factor, don't you think?"

"Sometimes I really do wonder why he gets to be boss and we sit here in the lowly employees chairs," Sullivan A. Donahue mumbled to Ned.

"I love it!" shouted the senior executive and founder of Bueno Nacho, pounding his fist on the boardroom table for added effect.

"That's why," Ned mumbled back.

"Stoppable, I have a feeling you've stuck gold once again! How did you come up with this one?"

"Well, sir, it all started the other day when I had an intense craving for pizza," Ron replied modestly.

"Keep it up! I want to begin this project right away. Ned, you oversee the marketing campaign. Donny, I want you to be in charge of the production lab-"

"My name is Sullivan A. Dona-"

"Did I ask you what your name is? I don't think so. Make use of that big mouth of yours and show us last quarter's growth chart."

Donny typed on a notebook computer and stared up at them open-mouthed. "Uh, evidently because of frequent naco breaks, overall employee performance increased 7 in the past quarter alone," he admitted sheepishly.

The senior executive slapped Ron on the back triumphantly.

"Nice one, Stoppable! I hear you're getting married pretty soon. How does a pay bonus sound to you?"

"Sounds excellent, sir," Ron said ecstatically. "Now let's turn to the next proposal on the agenda." He read from a piece of paper, "Naco break cut, submitted by Sullivan A. Donahue."

Donny shrank back in his chair regretfully.

Suddenly Ron's pager went off.

"Kim, 911!" His eyes widened.

"Something the matter, Stoppable?" the senior executive asked.

"Sorry, everyone. Gotta go!" He scrambled out of the room, jumping across the table and scattering Donny's portfolios unintentionally.

Ron darted out of his car to Kim's condominium at breakneck speed.

"KP? Where are you?"

"In here!"

He ran to the source of the sound, the living room, quickly. "Don't tell me Drakken kidnapped your Dad again because I really don't like tangling with giant squid-"

He stopped midsentence in surprise. There did not seem to be anything wrong. In fact, Kim looked perfectly fine.

"What's the emergency?"

"Ron, you are not going to believe this! I mean, you are going to absolutely die!"

"But I don't want to die."

"Not literally. Just take a look for yourself!" She pointed at her computer screen.

He leaned over. "Hmm… buy Palamino horses at low, low prices."

"No, scroll down!"

He followed the command to find an elegant cream colored dress elaborately embroidered with sequins.

"Oh, it's a dress. It's pretty but it doesn't seem life threatening."

"Ron, it's perfect! It's absolutely perfect! I have to have this gown for the wedding!"

"O-kay. How does that tie in with your 911 page?"

"Well, I couldn't wait to show you. It's designed by that friend of a friend Monique mentioned. Don't you love it?"

"Uh, yes, if that's what I'm supposed to say. So there's no emergency?"

"No."

"No danger?"

"None."

"No giant squid?"

"What are you talking about? Focus on the wedding gown, please. What do you _honestly_ think about it?"

"I said it was nice."

"Nice? Only nice! Are you saying I wouldn't look good in this dress?"

Ron slapped himself on the forehead miserably.

"Women- there's just no winning with them."

This was followed by the sound of the Kimmunicator.

BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP!

"What up, Wade? Kim's too busy fawning over her wedding dress to care at the moment."

"Kim finally picked a dress? That's good. You're off to island paradise for a, uh, sitch of seismic proportions."

Bosnia again:

"After checking the security cam, I…erm, have some bad news," Drakken started talking slowly into his old-fashioned telephone.

"What?" the accomplice shrieked through the speaker. "What have you done, you insolent blue fool?"

Drakken cringed, his hands over his face for protection even though she was not there in person. "Now, now. Let's not do anything we'll regret later. Phase two didn't quite work out, but calm down. Remember the fun-filled preschool days."

"Forget the preschool days! Our time to ruin Kim Possible is at hand, and you are telling me phase two did not work! Sometimes I wonder how I ever got stuck with you."

"Welcome to my world," Shego put in.

"Ladies, please. It was only a teensy weensy part- the whole poisoning bit, and we weren't going to finish them off at once anyway."

The accomplice spoke to Drakken in an icy tone. "What kind of poison did you use?"

"Let's not worry about particulars-"

"Was it or was it not the instant snake venom I asked for?"

"It was imitation poison," answered Shego. "He got it because it was cheap."

"Drakken!"

"I'm sorry! It's just so hard to steal expensive things these days. Shego is not as fast as she used to be-"

"Excuse me!" Shego blasted a hole in the wall with her green plasma to remind Drakken what she was capable of. "You could just _buy_ the snake venom if you had kept the fortune I stole in Ohio for you."

"You know very well why we couldn't keep that money," Drakken mumbled, adding in a pleading tone, "And please keep it down, Shego. We don't want my lovely friend to hear that."

He said in a louder, sweet voice, "My dear, evil partner, are we any closer to our goal?"

The accomplice spoke again. "Patience, Doctor Drakken. We may have lost this round but my secret weapon is just warming up."

The tiny Caribbean country of Montserrat:

"Remind me again why we had to come to Monster Rat," Ron said.

"It's Montserrat, Ron, and there's a major sitch on the other side of the island."

"But the brochure says Monster Rat."

"Then the brochure must have a typo. Come on, we have people to save!"

Unwillingly Ron began running up a rocky mountain alongside Kim.

20 minutes later-

"I think we're almost there!" Kim called to Ron and Rufus.

Rufus began saying something in gibberish. He pointed to the ground frantically.

"What is it, buddy?" Ron bent down to hear and slipped on the ground.

"Ow! Dat hot!"

"Quit fooling around!" Kim turned to help him up.

"Feel the ground, Kim."

"Why?"

"I think this is what Rufus was trying to tell me. The mountain is abnormally hot."

Suddenly the peak of the mountain became visible behind Kim.

"Uh, KP, does lava usually come out of mountain peaks?"

"No."

"Then we better run!"

They made a break for it just as the volcano was about to erupt.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Kim shouted to the many tourists clustered along the beach.

"It's gonna blow!" Ron added bluntly.

Immediately people began screaming, running to the nearest boats.

Kim noticed a police officer calmly filing people onto the vessels.

"Is there enough room for everybody?" she inquired.

"Probably. We always stay prepared for the old volcano to erupt. Besides, this island is only eleven miles long; there aren't that many people here, anyway."

Ron pointed to the spew of molten lava. "Is that why there keep mentioning a dangerous volcano in the Monster Rat brochure?"

"Duh!" Rufus nodded.

A sunburned woman in a bathing suit cried out hysterically.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"My little boy, he was playing on the rocks, and he's trapped up there!"

"Don't worry." Kim attached her grappling hook to a rock near the stranded boy.

"Ron, you go on the boat and try to keep everybody calm. I'll handle this!"

She reached the stone ledge and found the boy. "Are you okay?"

He was crying relentlessly. "I want Mommy," he said in a small voice. The molten rock was coming dangerously close.

"We've got no time to lose." Kim grabbed the child and swung down to the safety of the beach.

With a hurried thank you, the boy and his mother ran to the nearest boat.

Kim found where Ron was and climbed aboard the schooner.

Rufus was scampering around the cramped boat. Someone screamed as he brushed past their leg. "Eeeek! It's a monster rat!"

Ron scooped up the hairless rodent protectively.

"Who are you calling Monster Rat? Apparently these people have not read their own brochures!"

Kim was occupied watching the island enveloped in fiery red magma.

"Some sitch, huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah." Ron saw something strange. The island had been completely evacuated, so why did he see the silhouette of a young girl?

Claire glared at the boats scattered along the coastline which were heading for refuge at the nearest island-nation, one schooner in particular. On the deck she could clearly make out a person with yellow hair, a pink animal, and a woman whose red hair was blowing in the breeze.

She had missed them. It was too late… this time, at least.

* * *


	8. Villains, Chocolate, and Dreams

San Francisco, middle of the night:

"Drakken's really gone all out this time!" Ron said loudly.

"Ssh!" Kim ordered. "You've killed the art of sneaking."

"Sorry… but you have to admit: trying to drown an entire city in a giant chocolate flood is pretty creative- and delicious."

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus agreed enthusiastically.

Kim positioned her grapple gun, aiming at the roof of a huge chocolate factory.

"Shego must have gotten past the automated security system. Now all we have to do is scale the wall, get in through the ceiling, and turn off all of the machines before the meltdown begins. Easy enough. Got it, Ron?"

"Um, something about scaly wallpaper, Shego, and a mechanical seal?"

Rufus slapped his tiny hand on his forehead.

"Just follow my lead," Kim restated plainly. They made their way up the side of the building and lowered themselves inside.

Ron spoke up timidly, "I'm having a high school flashback of last time we did this and it did involve losing my pants."

"Hurry up, Ron! By the time we get down there Drakken may already have escaped.

Ron speeded up the process by accidentally detaching himself from the cord and landing on the factory floor with a loud thud.

Immediately a laser grid filled the room.

"Don't move!" Kim mouthed to him a fraction of a second before Rufus collided with a red beam.

"Fool, you have activated the security alarm!" a familiar voice shrieked over the blaring of sirens.

"Not to mention I've thwarted your evil plan, Drakken," Ron retorted.

"Ron, that's not Doctor Drakken," Kim said, helping him up.

"Hey, I guess you're right. Drakken usually refers to me as a buffoon. Never 'fool'."

A lanky figure made itself visible on the terrace above a cocoa vat.

"Hey, it's that dude!" Ron pointed.

"Not just any dude, Ron, that's a villain," corrected the redhead.

"Yeah, it's the guy who did the thing that one time. Haven't we thwarted you before?"

"It is I, Frugal Lucre, your sworn enemy! You have defeated me once, Kim Possible, but this time I shall defeat you." Under his breath he added, "At an affordable price, too."

"O-kay. Keep talking, I know how touchy villains are about their rants." Kim crept over to the main controls, hoping Ron would know to distract Lucre after his monologue ended.

"Well, first I plan to-"

"Take over this factory," Ron offered.

"Yes, and-

"Override the system-"

"Causing a huge overflow that will-"

"Flood the whole city with chocolate."

"Will you please stop doing that?" A vein on the villain's head was throbbing with anger.

"I can't help it, dude. Once you've heard one villain's crackpot plan, you've heard them all."

Frugal brushed away the remark. "But I bet you don't know what I plan to do with the chocolate-covered city!"

"Make a really big cupcake?"

"No. I shall claim the Golden Gate Bridge and rename it the Francesca Lerman Bridge. If you must know, Francesca is my mother's name."

Ron and Rufus exchanged amused glances. "You're going to destroy San Francisco just to rename the bridge after your mother? That hardly qualifies as sinister."

"You may th- hold it, Possible!" The villain finally noticed that Kim was halfway done switching off the factory's machines. "Chocolate bunnies, attack!"

Kim looked at him incredulously. "Chocolate bunnies?"

Frugal shrugged. "HenchCo was having a sale on mutant Easter candy. I work within my budget."

The mutant rabbits were only six inches tall. However, they moved at an amazingly fast rate and could easily suffocate someone by enveloping them in an army of bunnies.

Kim fended them off by the dozen, using every karate move she knew. The sea of

bunnies seemed endless; it simply wouldn't cease.

"Ron, a little help please! They're getting stronger."

The cocoa confections were not intimidated by Ron's fake kung fu.

"I may be thrifty," Frugal continued out of harm's way. "But I'm not stupid. I know that you are no match for my little army. I also know that Team Possible is about to

be married ."

"More bad news- just what we needed," Kim said sarcastically, beginning to get tired of fighting bunnies.

"You are wondering how I know, right?"

"Let me guess: Villains' Poker Club," Ron said between breaths. "That's how the other villains spread the word."

"No, I am not part of the club. They charge a fee for one-time schemers. I do, however, subscribe to the free Poker Club newsletter, and you two made the front page twice in a row."

"Oh, I'm so honored," Kim said sarcastically, yanking a rabbit out of her hair.

"Isn't there some way to beat these things?"

"Maybe." Ron paused to think. "Chocolate bunnies. They're only chocolate. We can't lose to cocoa powder and artificial flavorings, can we?"

"Let's hope not!" Kim trampled several rabbits that had tried to strangle Rufus.

Ron smacked a rabbit on his arm. "Yeah, we have a reputation to maintain, and losing to candy would be a black mark on the record."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Monique's designer friend is custom-fitting that beautiful wedding dress and I want to live long enough to wear it down the aisle… or at least try it on once."

Ron rolled his eyes, noticing a bunny perched on his head while he was at it.

In the meantime Frugal Lucre escaped after giving his departing words: "Haha! After you repeatedly defeated even the most sophisticated villains, I, Frugal Lucre, came out on top! Proving once and for all that you _can_ beat an experienced crimefighter for under ten bucks."

"What do we do now?" Ron asked disdainfully.

"I have a plan- I think."

The bunnies seemed to be attracted to the warmth of their bodies. Kim started running across the factory. Rapidly the rabbits followed, even when she jumped on over of one of the industrial ovens.

"Kim, we're outnumbered! Hey, get off me Peter Mutant-tail!"

She looked back and realized at least half of the bunnies were still after Ron and Rufus, while the rest were closing in on her.

"Okay, time for Plan B!" She pressed a button on the Kimmunicator.

"Problem, Kim?" Wade asked.

"If you count mutant Easter freaks, then yes, I have a problem. Can we go into stealth mode?"

"Give me three nanoseconds…done!"

Kim scanned the handheld device over her body, glad that Wade had perfected his stealth mode to be undetectable even to heat sensitive opponents. Quickly she threw the Kimmunicator in Ron's direction. He missed. However, they were able to stealth-ify themselves thanks to a nice save by the molerat.

The bunnies were now running around aimlessly and stumbling into each other, confused by the quick disappearance of their targets.

If they could put something with heat into the freezer, the bunnies would converge on the single point, freezing themselves too.

"Uh, Wade I don't suppose you could send something packed with heat through the Kimmunicator?"

"Give me a break. I can't begin trying to find a breakthrough in that field until my Mom un-grounds me from the cyber research lab."

Kim groaned.

"What did you have to go and get yourself grounded for?"

"Mom thinks I'm spending way too much time cyber chatting with my girlfriend. By the way, thank your brothers' friends Callie and Hallie for hooking us up."

"I will, but that's not going to solve our current problem, now is it?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Wade who are you talking to in there!" a motherly voice cut in. "It better not be that Miami girl or I'll have to extend your grounding sentence another two weeks!"

"No, Mom, it's not her this time, I promise! I better go, Kim. Bye."

The screen went blank.

Ron popped open one of the industrial ovens.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What better way to stop an army of chocolate than with a fresh, warm chocolate chip cookie?"

Kim aimed the cookie at the factory's large chocolate ice cream freezer. The bunnies followed. Ron conveniently shut the freezer's door after all of the evil rabbits were inside.

"It worked!" Ron cheered.

Now that the thumping of pattering bunny feet was gone, they could plainly hear the loud roar of a rusty old engine. No doubt the rickety cheap car of Frugal Lucre.

"What do you give him, like 5 minutes before the police catch up?"

"I'd say three, tops. You think we could get a tour of the city before we go?"

"Can't, Ron. We've got wedding planning to do!"

Ron groaned. "Don't remind me!"

* * *

Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort- late afternoon:

A blue-skinned man and a greenish lady walked side by side at a leisurely pace.

Suddenly a catchy Oh Boyz tune rang out through the lobby.

Doctor Drakken fumbled for his cell phone while a group of silent monks, waiting for the Finding Inner Peace Seminar to start, glared at him angrily.

The mad scientist found the phone, but he was unsuccessful in making it stop ringing.

"I thought I had this set to vibrate! Shego, how do you answer this dumb thing?"

"You push the 'talk' button," Shego responded with the air of one explaining the secrets of the universe to a toddler. "And remember, I offered to steal a simpler model. You were all, 'No, take the high-tech one, Shego!'"

"These little things are such a waste of technology," he grumbled, now searching for the button that said 'talk'. "A self-activating death laser, I can program any day… Shego, where's the stupid button! All of the little round things look the same."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Shego scoffed. She snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Wait a minute," she glanced sideways at him slyly. "You can't read close up, can you?"

"What do you mean I can't read close up? Of course I can read close up, I had perfect vision on my last eye exam!"

"When was that?"

"Let's see… about twenty-five years ago."

"I knew it! No wonder you're becoming farsighted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, Dr.D," Shego grinned. "It's perfectly normal for men at your age to be experiencing vision loss. It's all part of the aging process."

"Aging process? Shego, if this is one of those cruel taunts to hurt my feelings, I think we need to revisit that psychologist again. Besides, you've been showing a lot more of those gray hairs lately!"

Drakken was saved from the wrath of Shego in the nick of time. The phone had stopped ringing earlier. Now it started again.

"Hello?" Drakken tested, hoping that one of the several buttons he had pushed down had been the 'talk' button.

"Drakken," a bossy voice droned. "How is it going?"

"Oh, we're fine. I had a case of the sniffles yesterday but-"

"Not you, the plan! Are you following my directions?"

"Oh, yes. It's all according to plan."

"The meeting will begin any minute. I trust you have made it that far. Now, remember what I told you. Gather up support, boost their morale a bit, be enthusiastic, and-whatever you do- DON'T mess this up. We're approaching the final stretch. I'm counting on you, Drakken."

"I know. Are you absolutely sure about this, because I'm not entirely confident it will work-"

With a click, the other person hung up the phone.

"Oh, it will work all right. I'll make it work." Shego held up a fiery green hand.

The pair left the lobby. Outside of the conference room that Drakken and Shego entered, a sign stated, 'Villains' Poker Club Meeting, Tonight!'.

* * *

Good old Middleton, USA:

"What about Larry?"

"No, the poor guy's never been invited to anything in his life. What about Sean?"

"There's no way my aunt and uncle could come without him. What about Professor Ramesh?"

"Brikk Flagg?"

"That dude who gave us our first mission?"

"Mr. Barkin?"

The conversation ended as it always did, at point blank. Try as they might, Kim and Ron did not have the heart to un-invite anyone to their wedding. It was hard enough to find a place to have it, and when they finally found an island retreat in the mid-Pacific, it became clear that they had far too many close friends who wished to attend.

"We've been over this a million times. There is just no way we can shorten a guest list of 500 to 250 or less!" Kim slumped down in her chair, not caring if she hit her head on the keyboard section of her laptop computer.

A 'new message' icon popped up on the screen. Wearily she clicked on it. A video mail message popped up.

"Hello, Kim Possible," Claire greeted, suddenly turning dead serious. "You hate Ron Stoppable. You must destroy Ron Stoppable!"

Before Kim could react, the little girl started singing a song. It somehow reminded her of the Kimmunicator beep, and if Team Possible had a theme song, that would be it.

Just as the song was about to end and Kim was on the edge of slipping away entirely, Jim and Tim burst into the room.

"Kim!"

"Ron!"

"You've got to help us!"

Kim blinked repeatedly, shaken out of the trance.

"What happened?" Ron asked urgently.

"Mom's lost it!" Jim wailed.

"She's been pushed over the edge!" exclaimed his brother.

"Calm down, you two. Start from the beginning." Kim took over her role as older sister, though she wasn't quite sure what just happened to herself.

"It's Callie and Hallie. She can't accept the fact that we're practically adults now, so she's been babying us all week."

"She's been trying to drive them away, that way she will have us all to herself again. Yesterday she showed the embarrassing baby videos- it was awful!"

"So you're looking for a way to be with your girlfriends and distance yourselves as far away from your Mom as possible without breaking her heart?" Ron asked simply.

The tweebs exchanged glances. "Wow, Ron! Who knew you could understand people so well?"

Ron shrugged. "I took a psychology class in college. I wasn't actually supposed to be in it, but I wandered into the wrong classroom one day and didn't realize it till the class was almost over. Rufus and I liked it so much we decided to stay… at least, you know, until I forgot where the class was and wandered over to Middleton Clown College's campus instead. I guess that psychology training does make me a psychic."

"Ron, a person who knows psychology is not a psychic!" Kim corrected.

"Yes they are."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you call someone with psychic powers?"

"Duh! That's a pyscho!"

"Why do I bother?" said Kim exasperatedly.

"Guys, hello? We have a problem here!" one of the tweebs reminded them. The other took over: "Hallie told me she had a dream last night-"

"Ooh! We learned about interpreting dreams in class. It's a valuable skill for all good _pyschics_," Ron looked pointedly at Kim.

"Anyway," Jim started again. "She and Callie were both in the dream, and Mom was coming after them with a broomstick! She was laughing maniacally like those villains are always doing before you foil their plots. They were running through the school hallway, and for some reason the Lowerton Lemurs mascot was there doing cartwheels and stuff. Finally there was a dead end. They had nowhere to go, Mom was getting closer. She caught up to them and raised the broom above her head and…"

"And?"

"And we don't know; she woke up after that."

"That's not such a big deal," their sister said. "She had a dream, so what? People dream all the time about what they were thinking about before falling asleep."

"You don't understand," Tim said gravely. "We think it's a premonition. Hallie's dreams are always right; it runs in the family. This is a bad sign."

"Give me a break. You honestly think it means anything?"

The boys nodded.

"Actually, KP, it's been proven throughout history that dreams are often linked to the future," broke in Ron.

"Did you hear that from the _psychics_ in your class?" Kim inquired, clearly annoyed.

"Actually, I read it off your mail." Ron pointed to a junk mail advertisement on her table. On the envelope was a picture of a shirt stating exactly what he had said, below the text, 'BUY A GRAPHIC TEE TODAY!'

"Uh, Kim? Hallie had another dream, too," the boys said quietly.

"Go ahead, tell us if you must."

"It was about you. You were trapped in a really big cage, it must have had a forcefield around it."

"There were two people there, watching you. One was an old woman and the other a little girl. Hallie was pretty upset over it."

"She thinks it was some kind of warning."

Everyone thought this over silently for a few minutes.

Kim finally spoke. "After all the missions we've been through, what are the chances of being beaten by an old lady and a little kid? Slim to none, I'm sure. "

"I don't know, Kim. Dreams are hidden messages," Ron warned.

"Please, Ron, don't tell me you buy that paranormal stuff. This is starting to remind me of that fortune teller we visited, Madame Bonita." She shuddered at the memory.

"Ugh! Don't say that name!" Ron cringed.

"Creepy, wasn't she?"

"Yes, and the fact that she charged us $80 for a load of nonsense didn't boost her up on my favorite people list, either."

Tim crossed his arms. "If you don't want to believe Hallie's dream was a warning, fine."

"And if you don't think it meant anything, that's okay too," his brother added.

"But right now we need to hide from Mom before she hunts us down and locks us in another closet or starts spoon-feeding us baby food… or worse."

"All right, you can stay here for the night," Kim told them. "But first thing in the morning, you should go talk it over. Dad was just as protective of me at your age, I'm sure he'll help her understand. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Kim!" The twins rushed upstairs, most likely to text message with Callie and Hallie for hours on end.

Kim turned back to her laptop, and the strange feeling from before rushed back to her at once.

"You okay, Kim?" Ron asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- something terrible was about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Jim and Tim came in. I can't remember exactly what… forget it, it must have been my imagination."

"If you say so," Ron let the matter go slowly. They went back to the business of narrowing down the guest list.

"KP?"

"Yes?"

"When the boys were explaining about that dream, I know it probably didn't mean anything, but I do have this feeling that we should be careful. Very careful."

A secret location:

The old woman whispered to the little girl. "How near are we?"

"We are getting much closer," the younger reassured. "Time is coming."

The old woman snickered. "Yes, it will be time soon. Time for us to strike…"


End file.
